Resfrio
by neko-koneko-kuroneko
Summary: Una vez liberada la mariposa y terminado el trabajo Chat se acercó a Ladybug para hacer su pose de triunfo, pero… (un trabajo en conjunto con Kain-Hizuri)
1. Capturando un resfrio

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **RESFRIÓ**

La lluvia se había calmado, Marinette se encontraba afuera de la panadería viendo el camino por donde se habían marchado sus padres desde muy temprano. Ella estaba preocupada ya que no le habían contestado los mensajes. En la escuela Alya le dijo que no se preocupara, pero le era un poco difícil hacerlo.

—Vamos Marinette, hay que entrar a la casa, si sigues aquí podrías enfermarte— comentó Tikki preocupada.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura que ellos llegaron a su conferencia desde las 10 de la mañana. Son más de las 3 de la tarde y no han llamado— mencionó Marinette mientras entraba en la casa.

—Posiblemente se entretuvieron con algo ¡anímate! — Tikki le rodeo el brazo de modo cariñoso —brr estas muy fría, sería una buena idea que tomaras un baño caliente, para evitar un resfrío— le dijo frotando sus manitas sobre su rostro.

—Yo no he tenido un solo resfrío en mi vida Tikki, además no necesitas darme una excusa si quieres que tomemos un baño de burbujas— contestó Marinette acariciando la cabeza de su kwami.

—Yo no mencione las burbujas, pero ¡seria divertido! — Tikki dio un pequeño giro emocionada por la sugerencia.

Después de que la tina se llenara y las burbujas se formaran ambas compartieron el relajante baño en el cual Tikki adoraba reventar las burbujas que se hacían, de vez en cuando trataba de sentarse en alguna. Al poco rato de salir de su baño llegó el tan esperado mensaje, en el cual le contaban lo eterno que se les hizo el viaje además le señalaron un detalle que la dejo sorprendida.

 **Hija la convención durará más de lo que pensamos, tendrás que estar sin nosotros una semana, por favor cuídate, asegúrate de cerrar bien la casa, estudia mucho y por favor mandan un mensaje todos los días para saber que estas bien.**

 **Con amor papá y mamá.**

—Parece que tendremos la casa para nosotras solas una semana— mencionó sin mucha emoción Marinette.

—No te sientas triste, ¿qué tal si invitamos a Alya a quedarse con nosotras? — mencionó Tikki para motivarla.

—No será buena idea ¿Te imaginas si llega a haber algún akuma? ¿Qué excusa le daríamos para salir? Mi identidad como Ladybug podría ser descubierta— Marinette estaba haciendo todo un teatro mental sobre lo que pasaría.

Y como si hubiera invocado al akuma, escucharon gritos y sonidos de pequeñas explosiones, ambas se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a un extraño señor disfrazado de perro sembrando el caos a unas calles.

—Hablando de ellos— señaló Marinette —Tikki, transformación— gritó, lista para la acción.

Cuando salió de su casa aún llovía y su yo-yo resbalaba un poco. Al parecer el enemigo en cuestión estaba molesto por que las personas no querían brindar asilo a los perritos callejeros y se desquitaba con un centro de mascotas que no había querido ayudarlos debido a que no había espacio.

Ladybug estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para controlar la situación debido a que el enemigo enviaba perros a atacarla, para evitar alguna mordida segura lanzó nuevamente su yo-yo a un poste para poder esquivar a cualquier perro que querría probar carne de mariquita y subir a un techo para pensar una estrategia en lo que a su querido compañero se le ocurría aparecer, pero su suerte no fue tan buena, su yo-yo resbaló haciéndola perder el impulsó y caer a las fauces de un perro, ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero lo único que apreció fue la sensación de flotar así que decidió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa traviesa de Chat Noir.

—My Lady debería tener más cuidado al tratar de subir por superficies mojadas— mencionó Chat Noir mientras la colocaba sobre el techo con cuidado.

—Has tardado mucho en llegar— respondió ella molesta —el akuma se encuentra en la placa de su collar, con sus compañeros se me ha hecho difícil conseguirlo— acotó ella para evitar su coqueteo —creo que necesitaremos una carnada— se giró para verlo.

—Muy bien pensado, My lady— Chat se giró para verla — ¿oye no estarás pensando en.…? — empezó a temblar entendiendo la indirecta —… ¿no estarás pensando en enviarme ahí o sí? — Chat señaló a los perros.

—Eres el único al que podría encomendarle esta dura tarea, ¿o es acaso qué Kitty está asustado de unos lindos perritos? — mencionó ella burlándose de los temblores que tenía.

—No estoy asustado— dijo tratando de hacer que Plagg no lo abandonara.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil hacer…— por un momento la visión de Ladybug se puso borrosa obligándola a sentarse un momento.

*—Marinette creó que no debemos demorar más, parece que te está afectando la lluvia— mencionó preocupada Tikki. *

— ¿My Lady éstas bien? — preguntó preocupado Chat Noir.

—Sí, estoy bien solo es algo sin importancia; vamos cuento contigo para distraerlos— señaló a la jauría de perros que se acercaba a ellos.

Chat respiró profundo un par de veces y se arrojó hacia los perros.

—Hey pulgosos no les gustaría jugar conmigo un rato— mencionó corriendo entre ellos para después subir a la seguridad de un árbol —mmm seguramente no, porque no parecen estar a mí altura ja, ja— Chat se burló de ellos un rato desde lo alto.

El malo en cuestión estaba caminando hacia sus amigos para ayudarlos a alcanzar al gato, pero fue interceptado por Ladybug quien ya había utilizado su Lucky Charm proporcionándole un juguete para perro que lanzó hacia el enemigo obteniendo como resultado un montón de perros sobre él que le quitaron el collar durante la pelea por el juguete.

Una vez liberada la mariposa y terminado el trabajo Chat se acercó a Ladybug para hacer su pose de triunfo, pero…

¿FIN?


	2. Aprrieto

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **APRRIETO**

—Creo que…necesito…— Ladybug sintió su visión demasiado borrosa y la sensación de un terrible mareo que apenas podía distinguir a Chat en la lluvia —Chat…— fue lo último que pudo decir antes que todo se oscureciera.

Chat Noir se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo de su compañera, sintió entonces su temperatura elevada, escuchó el pitido de los pendientes y después vio la luz que le indicaba que la transformación se había ido, dejando su identidad al descubierto y a una pequeña criaturita muy preocupada.

— ¡¿Marinette?! — Chat la miraba perplejo.

Marinette comenzó a respirar más agitada. *Será mejor que la lleve a su casa _*_ Chat la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó inmediatamente a su casa. En cuanto llegó a la terraza se percató que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Entró al cuarto de Marinette y la depositó en su cama. Comenzó a buscar si había alguien en casa, pero ni un alma estaba ahí. Regresó con Marinette y percibió a la pequeña kwami.

—No hay nadie y no podemos dejarla así sola— dijo preocupado Chat.

—Necesita cuidado, ¿no podrías quedarte a cuidarla? Sus padres no regresarán hasta dentro de una semana— mencionó preocupada Tikki tocando la frente de su compañera.

—Tengo una idea, pero necesito volver a mí forma de civil— mencionó Chat pensativo.

—No hay problema, no le diré nada a Marinette— aseguró Tikki.

Chat formó una mueca de no estar seguro que eso fuera bueno; se des transformó mostrándole a Tikki el amor platónico de su compañera y a Plagg. Adrien tomó su teléfono y llamó a Nathalie.

—Vaya que si la harás de héroe por tu princesa— se burló Plagg Adrien le hizo la indicación que se callara por un momento

—Nathalie necesito un favor, una amiga se enfermó y sus padres parece que salieron a un evento, ellos volverán hasta la próxima semana. ¿Podríamos cuidar de ella? — preguntó Adrien algo inseguro.

Adrien esperó ansioso por la respuesta, preocupado por la probabilidad de una negativa, pero para su sorpresa Nathalie le dijo que mientras cumpliera con su itinerario y se encargara de ella no había problema. Término la llamada agradeciéndole a la asistente de su padre.

—Bien ya está decidido. ¿Podrías abrirme en un momento? debo volver a la escuela por mis cosas y regresó por Marinette— preguntó Adrien apenado.

—Perfecto ahora dame el queso de emergencia, que me deberás más cuando lleguemos a casa— reclamó Plagg y Adrien se lo entregó

—De acuerdo te esperó en la puerta— mencionó la kwami preocupada por el tiempo que tardaría.

Adrien volvió a transformarse y regresó a la escuela apresurado por tomar sus cosas e ir con Marinette, por suerte para él la clase de esgrima estaba por terminar, solo chocó un par de veces más su florete con un compañero y terminó. Inmediatamente tomó sus cosas y le dijo a su conductor que se estacionará frente a la panadería. Salió corriendo y tocó la puerta, que no tardó mucho en abrirse, entró apresurado subiendo hasta la habitación de Marinette que seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — preguntó Adrien nervioso.

—La fiebre sigue alta— Tikki lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos llevar? — Adrien miró todo a su alrededor.

Después de todo Marinette era una chica y por lo tanto él desconocía su rutina.

—Por esta vez también ayudare — mencionó Plagg al aire y se acercó a Tikki para que le indicara que debía buscar

Con la ayuda de Tikki y Plagg guardó todo lo que creyeron necesario, taparon muy bien a Marinette y bajaron a la limusina, Tikki iba escondida entre las cobijas. Una vez adentro del auto el conductor arrancó sin cuestionar a sus pasajeros.

Llegando a la mansión el conductor ayudó amablemente a Adrien cargando a Marinette y llevándola a la habitación de Adrien. En lo que él fue con Nathalie para avisar que habían llegado y anunciar que Marinette estaría en su habitación, ella asintió y le recordó su itinerario del día sin prestar mucha atención a lo último mencionado por Adrien.

Adrien subió rápidamente a su cuarto para ver el estado de Marinette; al entrar a su cuarto notó que ella había quedado destapada sobre su cama, se veía tan frágil que sintió miedo de que pudiera lastimarla, tocó con delicadeza su frente notando que la fiebre aún estaba alta. Tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número de su médico.

—Hola, perdón por hablar a esta hora, pero enserio necesito de su servicio de manera urgente— mencionó Adrien en cuanto le respondieron —está bien esperaré pacientemente— suspiró más tranquilo.

Tikki le miró preocupada, Plagg se acomodó cerca de ella y tímidamente le abrazó para darle ánimo. Adrien se sentó al lado de Marinette y los kwami se sentaron en su regazo.

—No sé cómo ayudarte— índico Adrien acariciando su mejilla.

—Si se despierta ¿qué es lo que le diremos? — preguntó Plagg devorando un trozo de queso.

Adrien se puso tenso *¿qué demonios le diré cuando vea que está en mi casa? * las ideas se acumulaban en su cabeza sin ayudarle a formular una respuesta en donde Chat Noir era el héroe y Adrien un buen amigo suyo.

—Creo que sería justo decirle la verdad— mencionó Tikki al ver la confusión en el rostro de Adrien.

—Tiene razón tú ya sabes que es TU Lady— mencionó burlón Plagg.

—Claro le diré: My lady te desmayaste en mis brazos y ahora conozco tú identidad; a por cierto también te traje a mí casa sin tú consentimiento, esperó que no tengas problema con eso y con que no sólo sea tú compañero de combate, sino que también soy tú compañero de clases— observó a los kwami y suspiró —no creo que lo tome tan bien— soltó otro suspiro lleno de frustración y se levantó de la cama.

Los kwami se quedaron en la cama observando como Adrien cubría a Marinette y después apagaba la luz de su cuarto para prender una pequeña lamparita que tenía en su buró.

—Creo que así descansara mejor— se acercó de nuevo para contemplarla con la luz a medio tono.

— ¿Aún sin la máscara la quieres? — preguntó Tikki un poco nerviosa.

—Yo... —

— ¿Chat? — murmuró Marinette interrumpiendo a Adrien.

—Aquí estoy My Lady— Adrien tomó las manos de Marinette nervioso.

—Perdóname por dejarte solo, pero me siento muy cansada— la voz de Marinette era un suave susurro.

—Descansa My Lady, estas en un sitio seguro, pronto estarás bien con mis cuidados— Adrien besó la frente de Marinette.

— ¿Kitty siempre te gusta confundirme tanto? — Marinette soltó un pesado suspiro —por eso a veces no te quiero, pero te quiero tanto como a él o más y eso me asusta— mencionó empezando a quedarse dormida.

Adrien se quedó quieto, estaba confundió, lo quería eso había dicho, pero había dicho que había alguien más. En un pequeño ataque de celos la levantó para darle un abrazo sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Chat? — preguntó confundida Marinette.

—Voy a pelear por quedarme en tu corazón, My Lady te amo— mencionó Adrien decidido.

Adrien ya no obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió como Marinette recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro sin mencionar nada.

—Se quedó dormida de nuevo, se nota que le aburre tu insistencia— le notificó Plagg burlándose de su confesión fallida.

Adrien se sintió un poco tonto al darse cuenta que su confesión no había sido oída por su querida Lady.

— ¿La amas aún sin la máscara? — preguntó de nuevo Tikki mientras Adrien recostaba a su compañera.

—Yo la amo por lo que es, admito que me sorprendió que fuera Marinette, pero no por ello dejo de sentir amor por ella— mencionó Adrien un poco nervioso.

Tikki sonrió enternecida por la respuesta, sabía ahora que él estaba con ella porque realmente la apreciaba; la pequeña observó su alrededor pensando lo oportuno que fue estar con la luz apagada, sin embargo, lo sintió como un acto de cobardía.

—Debiste dejar la luz prendida, pueden pensar mal de ti si estas encerrado con una chica y la luz apagada— señaló Plagg comiendo más de su queso favorito.

Adrien y Tikki se sorprendieron ante el comentario de Plagg, Adrien rápidamente encendió la luz y se sentó en su silla giratoria colocándose a un lado de la cama poniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Tikki se rio de la reacción del chico quién se había puesto colorado por la vergüenza.

—Plagg ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? — Adrien tiró un poco de la mejilla del felino.

—Yo pensé que por fin te revelabas ja, ja- mencionó Plagg burlándose de su estado.

El sonido de unos golpecitos en su puerta alertó a los kwami que se escondieron en la bolsa interna de la camisa de Adrien.

—Adrien, la doctora se encuentra aquí— mencionó Nathalie abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Qué bien! — mencionó Adrien levantándose de la silla —adelante— él se apresuró a colocarse a un lado de su escritorio para no estorbar.

La doctora entró en el cuarto una vez que Nathalie le dio paso; observó que en la cama del joven Agreste se encontraba una chica aproximadamente de su edad y por cómo se encontraba cubierta entendió que ella sería su paciente.

—Hola Adrien, ¿podrías contarme porque tú amiga se encuentra tan abrigada? — mencionó amablemente la doctora.

—Cuando estaba hablando con ella de pronto se desmayó y su temperatura era muy alta y lo único que pude hacer fue cubrirla y traerla a casa— mencionó apenado por su falta de conocimiento ante las circunstancias.

— ¿Te dijo si se sentía mareada o muy cansada, le dolía algo? — cuestionó la doctora acercándose a Marinette.

—A.…creo que...— Adrien balbuceo nervioso tratando de recordarlo.

—Se sentía muy cansada— le murmuró Tikki ayudándolo _._

—Me dijo que se sentía cansada y además tuvo que sentarse un momento, aunque después estaba como si nada y de pronto se desmayó— Adrien se acercó tímido a la doctora —¿es algo malo lo que tiene? — preguntó preocupado.

¿Fin?

Muchas gracias a AsRiver, BlackNimue, Kurousagi1601, Litmus-girl, Majoo1Abraham, Sarytma, Serena Saori, -chan, sofihikarichan y uminekofuuhikaru por su apoyo.


	3. Conflicto

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **CONFLICTO**

La doctora dejo de revisar un momento a Marinette para ver a Adrien seriamente, aunque le pareció tierno el rostro preocupado del pequeño.

—Te diré que has hecho algo malo— se sintió un poco mal de decirle eso —no debiste dejarle tan cubierta, eso podría empeorar su fiebre, pero tranquilo solo tiene un pequeño resfrío, si la cuidas bien en un par de días estará como nueva— mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Adrien se sintió aliviado, la doctora le dio un par de indicaciones más; también amablemente le ayudo a Adrien a asear y cambiar a Marinette en lo que él bajaba por un poco de agua para los medicamentos que debía tomar Marinette.

—Adrien si tienes alguna duda márcame— mencionó la doctora —y no olvides colocarle los paños como te mostré así se le ira la fiebre pronto— siguió diciendo mientras él la acompañaba a la salida.

—Claro, cuidaré bien de ella— Adrien le pago el servicio a la doctora, pero ella no lo acepto.

—Por esta vez no aceptare dinero como pago— notó que el la veía confundido —cuando ella este mejor llámame para verla y te diré que es lo que aceptaré por pago— mencionó la doctora antes de irse.

Nathalie le indicó a Adrien que se preparara ya que pronto tendría que ir a su sesión de fotos. Adrien subió a su habitación para arreglarse.

—Tikki voy a dejarlas un momento solas, la sesión será corta así que estaré aquí mínimo en dos horas— mencionó Adrien mientras revisaba de nuevo a Marinette.

—Yo la cuidare en lo que llegas ¿podría pedirte algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate para mí? — preguntó tímida Tikki —olvide tomar unas en casa y tengo un poco de hambre— Tikki se acomodó sobre la almohada de Marinette.

—En este momento solo tengo queso, pasaré por galletas para ti de regreso— mencionó Adrien mientras le daba el queso.

—Está bien, muchas gracias— Tikki le sonrió agradecida.

Después de que Adrien dejará a Tikki sola ella empezó a observar el lugar en el que se encontraban; la habitación era enorme fácilmente la habitación de Marinette cabría dos o tres veces ahí.

Pasó de contemplar el lugar a ver con detenimiento a Marinette, parecía que le costaba respirar porque estaba muy agitada, al tocar el paño que había cambiado Adrien antes de irse, notó que estaba muy caliente así que con mucho cuidado lo removió para hacer lo indicado por la doctora, Tikki tuvo complicaciones al tratar de quitar el exceso de agua del paño pero lo logró con un poco de ingenio, al colocar el paño sobre la frente de su compañera la oyó quejarse por la sensación fría; luego de eso se acercó al rostro de Marinette y notó que tenía sus mejillas rojas como cuando trataba de hablar con Adrien.

—Marinette seguro ahora estarías saltando de alegría al saber dónde te encuentras— Tikki se acomodó a un lado de ella.

—No lo creo, aunque he de admitir que Chat está cómodo— murmuró Marinette entre sueños.

Tikki se rio de la reacción de su compañera, de verdad creía que era Chat Noir el que le servía de apoyo mientras ella descansaba.

— ¿Te molestaría saber que estamos con él, en su casa? — preguntó Tikki divertida con sus expresiones.

—Ese gato tonto siempre hace cosas innecesarias— murmuró molesta —aunque le agradezco el no haberme dejado sola— Marinette le mostró una suave sonrisa.

—Él te quiere y no te dejaría sola en algún callejón— le dijo Tikki acariciando su rostro —él no le haría eso a la chica que ama— agregó dulcemente.

Marinette ya no respondió se había quedado dormida nuevamente sin borrar su sonrisa soñadora.

-Miraculous-

Adrien llegó corriendo a su cuarto después de las dos aburridas horas de trabajo, solo deteniéndose unos pasos antes de su habitación para no despertar a Marinette. Tikki se escondió al escuchar que se abría la puerta, asomándose con cuidado para ver quien había entrado.

—Tikki, ya estoy de vuelta— mencionó Adrien colocando su mochila sobre su escritorio.

—Traemos galletas para ti— mencionó Plagg llevándole la bolsa a la cama —sé que no son las más sabrosas de París, pero saben bien— Plagg colocó la bolsa a su lado.

—Muchas gracias Plagg— mencionó apenada Tikki.

Adrien dejó que Plagg platicara con Tikki para centrar toda su atención en su querida Lady; Marinette tenía menos fiebre, pero aún podía sentir el calor de su piel, se sintió nervioso al notar que Marinette buscaba su contacto.

—Quiero seguir durmiendo, solo un momento más por favor Chat— ella se acercó más hacia donde sentía el calor de su compañero.

—Lady...— Adrien no sabía que decirle su corazón latía muy rápido y no lo dejaba escucharse a sí mismo.

—Ella sí que tiene el sueño pesado— mencionó Plagg acomodándose sobre el brazo de Marinette.

—Plagg no te recargues sobre ella, no sabemos si le duele algo— mencionó Adrien tomando a Plagg para acomodarlo sobre su regazo.

—Pero ella solo habla cuando tú la tocas— mencionó Plagg un poco molesto.

—Hay queso sobre el escritorio, es un delicioso Camembert traído de la mejor tienda de quesos en París ¿te parece un buen regalo de disculpa por mi actitud? — preguntó Adrien.

Plagg lo vio un poco molesto y después dirigió su mirada al escritorio para comprobar que ahí había una gran barra de queso esperando por él. Tikki lo observó extrañada de la interacción entre ellos.

—Está bien, quedas perdonado, pero también voy a querer un sitio donde Tikki y yo podamos descansar sin ser interrumpidos por tú asistente— Plagg lo vio de reojo

—Trato hecho, te daré un lugar que he estado reservando para una ocasión especial— mencionó Adrien separando con cuidado a Marinette y dirigiéndose al armario.

Plagg y Tikki se acercaron a Adrien curiosos por ver que era lo que estaba guardando. Adrien sacó de una caja una cama pequeña para gatos que había comprado pensando que tal vez, algún día convencería a Plagg para usarla, al igual que unas mantitas.

— ¿Crees que éste sitio es cómodo? — preguntó Adrien acercándola hacia ellos

Plagg revisó la cama con un pequeño gesto de molestia que después de un rato se volvió una sonrisa de aceptación. Tikki observó la cama y mantitas preguntándose si sería buena idea dormir lejos de Marinette; buscando a su alrededor vio que el escritorio que tenía tres computadoras era un lugar perfecto para acomodar la cama, así ambos podrían ver a sus portadores sin problema. Tikki tomó la camita junto a las mantitas y la colocó detrás de una de las pantallas que tenían cerca la cama de Adrien.

—Creo que Tikki se te adelantó— mencionó burlón Adrien a Plagg.

—Ella siempre elige buenos lugares, por eso no le reclamo y a diferencia de otro "gato" a mí no me rechazan— contraatacó Plagg sonriente.

—Plagg, no molestes a Adrien— Tikki paró la batalla infantil entre ambos —Marinette necesita descansar y con su pelea la podrían despertar— la señaló molesta.

—Lo siento Tikki— respondieron ambos.

Adrien dejó caer con suavidad su cuerpo al lado de Marinette quién al sentirlo se acercó más a él; Adrien sintió un gran nerviosismo al sentirla a su lado, ¿cuántas veces había imaginado esa escena? Ahora que la vivía no se sentía tan seguro de lo que tenía que hacer o de ser alguien galante.

—Chat tengo frío ¿podrías abrazarme? Solo por esta vez— preguntó Marinette buscando su cuerpo.

—Cla...claro— balbuceo Adrien.

Marinette sintió la calidez de los brazos de su compañero que la envolvía con cuidado. Adrien creyó que su corazón se saldría de su pecho cuando ella tímidamente se giró y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para sentirse más cómoda.

— ¿Te está dando fiebre? — preguntó Plagg al ver tan sonrojado a Adrien.

—No— sentenció Adrien avergonzado —ve a descansar con Tikki en un rato les llamaré para cenar algo— continuó Adrien mientras le lanzaba un cojín pequeño.

Plagg se fue con Tikki hacía su, ahora, cama mientras se reía de su amigo. Después de un par de horas los cuatro se habían quedado profundamente dormidos; Nathalie se extrañó al no oír a Adrien bajar para tomar su cena y curiosa se asomó al comedor notando que no se encontraba ahí, rápidamente subió a la habitación del joven Agreste para saber qué era lo que lo había atrasado y al entrar en el lugar observó una escena tierna pero muy comprometedora, ambos jóvenes dormían abrazados, Adrien sólo estaba recostado sobre las cobijas y abrazaba a Marinette posesivamente mientras que ella se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho cubierta por una cobija delgada. Nathalie dejó caer su libreta logrando que el ruido despertara a Adrien.

— ¿Nathalie? ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Adrien adormilado.

—No deberían estar ustedes dos durmiendo juntos— contestó Nathalie molesta.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Adrien mientras se alejaba despacio de Marinette.

En ese momento el padre de Adrien se acercaba hacia Nathalie para preguntar sobre su primogénito; Gabriel Agreste se llevó una sorpresa enorme al ver que en la cama de éste había una joven que aparentemente tendría la misma edad de su hijo quién lo veía confundido.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó molesto.


	4. Desconfianza

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **DESCONFIANZA**

—Señor es la joven de la que hablamos por la tarde— Nathalie pronto actuó de mediadora.

Adrien de inmediato se colocó entre su padre y la cama, temía que le hiciera daño a Marinette, a él no le importaba si su padre le hacía o decía algo desagradable, pero él se enfrentaría a su padre si intentaba algo con su Lady. Gabriel se acercó a su hijo y notó que este se ponía a la defensiva así que se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

— ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? — cuestionó autoritario.

—Ella tiene un fuerte resfrío y necesita que alguien esté pendiente de su temperatura ya que es algo alta— mencionó Adrien con un gesto de molestia.

—Sabes que podías haberles dicho a sus padres que cuidaran de ella, nosotros no hospedamos enfermos ni somos un hospital— el tono de Gabriel fue un poco intimidante.

—Yo voy a cuidar de ella porque sus padres no se encuentran aquí por el momento, lo mencioné en el mensaje que te envié— contestó Adrien con disgusto.

—Pero no tiene por qué quedarse en tu habitación ¿o es acaso por otro motivo por el que la tienes aquí? — mencionó Gabriel de manera ruda —Adrien Agreste es acaso que hiciste una estupidez y por eso está aquí— escupió enfadado las últimas palabras.

Tikki y Plagg observaban la discusión preocupados por el resultado, Tikki notó que Marinette comenzó a moverse un poco a causa de los ruidos y temió por la seguridad de su portadora cuando Gabriel Agreste comenzó a acercarse más a ella.

—No la toques— Adrien le bloqueo el paso a su padre —nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo— Adrien respondió al comentario de su padre, enojado por el cambio de tema.

—La forma en que la cubres me dice lo contrario— Gabriel se acercó a su hijo buscando respuestas.

—¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, NO NECESITO MENTIR PARA OBTENER LA ATENCIÓN QUE NUNCA ME DAS! — esas palabras salieron de su boca mucho antes de que él pudiera pensarlas con más calma.

Nadie en la habitación se esperó lo que paso a continuación, Gabriel le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Adrien que abrió su labio, Adrien se sentó en su cama aturdido por el golpe, pero se repuso rápido por si se atrevía a acercarse a Marinette y entrar en acción. Plagg bufo molesto y quiso salir de su escondite para ayudar a Adrien, pero Tikki se lo impidió pidiéndole calma para evitar un peor destino para ambos.

—Nathalie pide un taxi para que vengan por esa chica, no quiero que vuelva a venir aquí— mencionó Gabriel abandonando la habitación.

—Sí, como ordene— mencionó nerviosa siguiendo a Gabriel —Adrien... — Nathalie fue callada por la expresión molesta de Adrien.

Adrien cerró su puerta y se dejó caer por ella, Tikki y Plagg acudieron de inmediato a su lado para ver qué tan grave había sido el golpe, Adrien se levantó de golpe apartándolos, tomó un portarretratos que tenía la foto de su padre y él, Plagg observó confundido a su amiga buscando una respuesta y se asustó al oír el fuerte estruendo del cristal al romperse.

— ¿Chat? — preguntó Marinette asustada tratando de incorporarse.

Adrien se alarmó al oír la voz de su Lady, Tikki lo tocó para crear la ilusión de su versión de Chat Noir, ya que no quería causarle más problemas al chico por el momento.

—Tranquila My Lady, aquí estoy— Chat tomó las manos de Marinette con cuidado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — le preguntó viendo su entorno alerta por si había que entrar en acción.

—He tirado algo sin querer, My Lady trata de dormir un poco más— Chat besó su frente.

—Pero Chat si me la he pasado dormida mucho tiempo— murmuró Marinette apenada.

—Estas en un sitio seguro, puedes dormir todo lo que necesites y quieras porque yo te protegeré de todo mal— mencionó Chat galante tomando su mano.

—Pero no quiero incomodarte— mencionó sonrojada — ¿podrías llevarme a casa? — preguntó Marinette.

— ¿Tanto te incomoda mí presencia My Lady? — preguntó Chat dolido.

—No— Marinette levantó el rostro de Chat para que la viera —me gusta tu compañía, pero no quiero causarte problemas— ella lo abrazó sintiendo que lo necesitaba.

Adrien correspondió el abrazo que le proporcionaba, realmente lo necesitaba por que se sentía muy perdido e indefenso.

—Te...te llevaré a casa con una condición My Lady— mencionó Chat nervioso.

— ¿Cuál Kitty? — Marinette por un momento pensó en que le pediría que le dijera su identidad civil.

—Permíteme quedarme a tú lado hasta que mejores del todo— pidió rogando por obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Kitty no se molestará tú familia si te quedas conmigo? — Marinette notó que su gatito se entristeció ante su respuesta —pero si no tienes problemas aceptare tú condición— soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Claro My Lady— Adrien se separó de Marinette —descansa un momento en lo que preparo unas cosas— la hizo acostarse de nuevo.

Tomó una mochila para colocar varios artículos personales y las cosas de la escuela, sin olvidar colocar el Camembert de Plagg.

—Lo siento, pero será mejor que también llevemos esto— Adrien le dijo a los kwami y guardó la cama.

Se dirigió con Marinette y le tocó el hombro.

—Listo My Lady, iremos en taxi para evitar complicaciones con tú resfriado— le dijo Chat de manera tierna.

Tikki se quedó pensativa por un momento acerca de cómo llevarían a Marinette a casa sin revelar la identidad de Adrien en el proceso, entonces llegó a ella una idea un poco radical pero eficaz.

—Adrien deberás sujetarla en cuanto estés frente a ella— mencionó Tikki después de volver a crear la ilusión de su traje.

Tikki se acercó a su compañera que se despertó al sentir a su compañero acercarse, se levantó despacio debido al pequeño dolor de cabeza y la sensación de adormecimiento en sus extremidades.

—Chat estoy lista— le dijo Marinette con una suave sonrisa.

En cuanto ella se puso de pie Tikki la hizo quedar inconsciente, Adrien apenas pudo sostenerla debido a la sorpresa que le causo la acción del kwami. Nathalie entró al cuarto de Adrien justo en el momento que Marinette se desvanecía en sus brazos.

—Creo que aún no está en condiciones de ir sola— dijo Adrien viendo a Nathalie —iré con ella, aunque no lo apruebe mi padre. No te preocupes no desatenderé el trabajo— se apresuró a decirle antes de que le reprochara por cualquier cosa.

Ante la incrédula mirada de la mujer tomó a Marinette en brazos y después las cosas de ambos para bajar con tranquilidad a la salida, únicamente con Marinette y sus kwami como compañía saliendo de la mansión en completo silencio.


	5. Sorpresas

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **SORPRESAS**

-Miraculous-

Llegando a casa de Marinette, Adrien sacó las llaves de la casa, que Tikki cuidadosamente se había asegurado de guardar, abrió la puerta para llevar a Marinette dentro; La recostó en su cama para después bajar a la sala y dejar sus cosas en el sillón donde pretendía dormir. Le pidió por mensaje de texto a Nathalie que le mandara su horario al celular para saber en qué horarios pasarían por él, bajaría sólo cuando fuera la hora, pero cuando no tuviera clases o trabajo estaría allí.

Tikki se quedó observando las acciones de Adrien desde cerca del escritorio hasta que bajo, tenía sus dudas acerca de cómo había descubierto la identidad de su compañera, pero aún más importante cómo reaccionaría Marinette ante eso.

Tikki giró su rostro hacia un lado topándose con la enorme colección de fotos del modelo creándole una reacción de terror. Adrien comenzó a subir para atender a Marinette, aunque no sabía que podía usar y que no. Tikki al ver subir a Adrien se apresuró a quitar las fotos que colgaban en la pared y después escondería el portarretratos lleno de corazones y besos. Plagg detuvo al rubio de pronto.

—¿No crees que olvidas algo? — dijo señalando la medicina que amablemente había sacado por él.

—Oh tienes razón Plagg— Adrien bajo las escaleras y tomó las medicinas —¿dónde estarán los vasos? — preguntó mirando hacia la cocina.

Tikki se movió con todas las fotos lo más rápido que pudo, pero con lo pesado que se había hecho debido a la cantidad de ellas se tambaleo ligeramente cerca de la caja donde solía guardarlas Marinette.

Plagg se acercó a una alacena y sacó un vaso para llevárselo al rubio.

—El resto es tú trabajo— dijo Plagg fingiendo agotamiento.

Adrien lleno el vaso de agua mientras veía a Plagg alejarse, hizo una expresión de fastidio *como si hubiera hecho mucho* pensó mientras volvía a dejar la jarra de agua en su lugar.

Plagg subió mientras Adrien se acomodaba para subir. Tikki al sentir que alguien subía por las escaleras se puso a flotar en círculos con el montón de fotos aún entre sus manitas. Adrien comenzó a subir las escaleras despacio para no tirar el agua.

—¿Que pasa Tikki? — dijo Plagg sentándose en el diván.

—¡Waaaa, juro que yo no sabía nada de esto! — gritó Tikki asustada aventando las fotos al aire.

Plagg la vio curioso, al notar la lluvia de fotos que se había creado para después ir cayendo esparcidas por el suelo, Plagg se acercó a recoger unas cuantas fotos del piso.

—Oh vaya, no sabía que eras su fan— dijo burlonamente el gato.

Adrien mientras tanto comenzó a abrir la trampilla que el maldoso de Plagg le había cerrado.

—Yo~ no, bueno tal vez sí, pero no tanto como Marinette— mencionó la pequeña catarina.

Adrien estaba tan concentrado en no tirar el agua que no le prestó atención a lo que dijo Tikki. Plagg ayudó a Tikki a levantar las fotos y rápidamente las puso debajo de un cuaderno.

—Tikki, lo siento no te escuché— dijo Adrien ya en suelo estable —solo escuché que gritaste algo de Marinette— mencionó Adrien apenado dejando las cosas en el escritorio.

—A.…pues que ella...ella posiblemente necesite que te quedes con ella, requiere alguien que la vea en la noche por si necesita algo— contestó Tikki muerta de nervios balbuceando como su portadora.

—Pero no sería correcto que me quede en su habitación— dijo Adrien avergonzado rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

—No es como si fueras a dormir en la misma cama como antes— mencionó Tikki más calmada —podría ayudarte a acomodar tus cosas en el diván, como cuando Alya se queda con ella — negocio con una sonrisa.

—Pero ellas son chicas y yo un chico ¿no sería inapropiado? — dijo Adrien nervioso tratando de disuadir al kwami de la suerte.

—Oh yo no veo que tenga algo de malo— mencionó Tikki curiosa con la reacción de Adrien.

—Está bien, confió en ti Tikki— suspiró resignado. Adrien bajo por sus cosas.

Mientras que Adrien bajaba por sus cosas Tikki cubrió, guardo y tapó lo que le falto de la amada colección de Marinette.

—¿Estás segura que está bien que estén juntos? — preguntó Plagg —los humanos son impredecibles con el sexo opuesto...o eso dicen— le dijo pensativo.

—No creo que suceda algo con Mari enferma, ya sería otra cosa si ella estuviera en sus 5 sentidos— contestó Tikki calmada.

Plagg se rio del comentario de su contraparte. Adrien volvió con sus cosas aún con una expresión de resignación.

—Bien Tikki— Adrien dejó todo en el diván —¿cómo hacemos que Marinette tome la medicina? — preguntó mirando en dirección de la susodicha.

—Plagg ¿podrías transformar a Adrien? Al fin y al cabo, estas lo suficientemente descansado como para burlarte de mí portadora— mencionó Tikki con una tétrica sonrisa.

—Bien, bien— dijo molesto —cuando quieras Adrien— continuó Plagg con resignación.

El rubio rio para sus adentros ya que Plagg se había puesto de mal humor por la venganza de Tikki.

—Bien Plagg, transfórmame— Adrien cambió a Chat y se acercó a Marinette.

Chat suavemente tocó las mejillas de Marinette después le tocó el hombro.

—Princess perdón por despertarte, pero debes tomar la medicina— dijo dulcemente esperando que Marinette abriera los ojos.

Marinette se sentía como en una nube, no supo en que momento el sueño la había envuelto una vez más, haciéndola sentir incómoda trayendo a su mente una y otra vez los pequeños fragmentos de memoria de ese día, entre tantos hubo uno que la hizo sorprenderse y abrir los ojos después de oír el suave sonido de la voz de su compañero.

—¿Chat? ¿cómo me llamaste? — preguntó confundida.

 **¿FIN?**

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, paciencia y también por sus comentarios, de verdad mi hermano y yo apreciamos cada uno de sus comentarios.

Gracias a: Serena Saori ( **si pensabas que Marinette caería de inmediato, déjame decirte que a nosotros nos encanta torturar a la gente antes de darle lo que quiere, y si crees que Gabriel a sido malo, amiga mía tendrás que esperar lo que viene con un rollo de papel** ); AUZA 02 ( **muchas gracias por leer este fic espero que te siga gustando** ), Litmus-girl ( **Espero que nuestro fic te siga emocionando tanto como hasta ahora y si crees que lo ultimo que paso es lo mas emocionante puedo decirte que somos una hermosa cajita de Pandora, nunca sabes que desataremos o guardaremos ;3** ); Junengrey ( **Esperamos de todo corazón seguir teniendo tu atención :3** ); sonrais777 ( **tal vez los golpes físicos no sean tan dolorosos como los emocionales, esos últimos dejan cicatrices que tardan mucho en cerrar** ).

Y por ultimo, lo se TARDAMOS SIGLOS en actualizar, pero no desesperen querid s lectores no queremos akumatizados por aquí así, que trataremos de ser mas constantes (recomiendenos, entre mas reviews mas emocionan para los escritores).


	6. Sentimientos confusos

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS**

La verdad golpeaba su mente, pero no quería verla, deseaba seguir en el sueño onírico donde podía estar con ese gatito sin mentiras, sin máscaras, pero aquí estaba, observando sus ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa.

—Emm...My Lady— Chat miró la medicina para evitar contacto visual —debes tomar la medicina— le acercó nervioso el vaso y las pastillas.

Marinette observó la medicina que le daba y estiró la mano para tomarla dándose cuenta de algo que no notó al principio.

—Oh no— cubrió su rostro con las manos —¿cómo es que tú? Yo no.… ¿cómo fue...? ¿en qué momento se...? —Marinette comenzó a temblar ligeramente confundida.

—Tranquilízate My Lady, cuando te desmayaste...no fue mi intención... Después de llevarte a mi casa, perdiste la transformación y...te…te traje a tu casa— Chat se puso nervioso dijo eso sin saber darse a entender muy bien ni contener lo preocupado que estaba por la situación.

Marinette al oírlo hablar no pudo evitar relacionar su forma de actuar con la que ella tenía frente a Adrien cuando trataba de hablarle, tembló ligeramente ante esto encogiéndose un poco.

—Lo siento My Lady— dijo Chat sonrojado girando el rostro.

Marinette al oírle soltó la risa que trataba de ocultar, pero no pudo evitarlo más, alzó su rostro para ver la expresión de Chat causándole mucha ternura.

—Gracias Kitty— le dijo acariciando su rostro suavemente.

Chat no pudo evitar ronronear, como nunca se había oído eso lo tomo por sorpresa apartándose rápidamente de Marinette.

—Entonces, deberías de tomar la medicina— mencionó Chat totalmente sonrojado.

Marinette se encontraba sorprendida ante la acción de Chat, pero se sintió un poco mal al notar que se apartaba, tomó la medicina indicada y después de contemplar a su compañero en silencio, realizó la pregunta que siempre temió decirle.

—¿Chat te molesta que yo sea la chica tras la máscara? — la pregunta salió de sus labios demasiado baja para su gusto y se quedó esperando no tuviera que repetirla.

—¿Por qué me molestaría My Lady? — dijo hincándose para tomar su mano y besarla —sigues siendo tú— continúo mirándola a los ojos.

Marinette se sonrojo al oírlo hablar así, sin importar lo que pensara después de ella lo abrazó, no podía confiarle a nadie más un secreto tan grande como éste, pero con él todo era distinto, siempre era distinto y si mañana alguien le preguntara sobre cuanta era la confianza que le tenía a ese chico, ella respondería que podía saltar de la punta de la torre Eiffel sin su yo-yo sabiendo que él la atraparía antes de tocar siquiera el suelo.

Tikki observó la escena empezando a tener dudas sobre si era correcto lo que estaba pasando ¿cómo afectaría eso a ambos? Chat le correspondió el abrazo felizmente, de pronto empezó a sonar su celular en la mochila cortando el momento que tenía con Marinette.

—Lo siento princess, debo contestar— dijo apartándola por un momento.

Chat se alejó y sacó el teléfono; de inmediato salió en la pantalla la cita de CASA.

—Vuelvo enseguida— dijo Chat para después subir a la terraza y contestar.

Ella lo observó algo confundida para luego recordar que había aceptado tenerlo con ella si la llevaba a su casa. Con la cara totalmente roja lo observó marcharse a contestarle a la persona que había reventado su burbuja *¡Oh no! Ahora pienso que él y yo... ¡DIABLOS! * pensó confusa.

—Tikki— llamó lo más discreto que pudo bajándose de la cama.

Tikki al oír a su portadora llamándola dejó a un lado la galleta que comía y se apresuró a ir con ella para evitar que saliera de la cama.

—Marinette no debes levantarte de la cama, aún estás débil por la fiebre— le dijo Tikki un poco angustiada.

—Por dios Tikki ¿qué hago ahora? — mencionó Marinette afligida volviendo a la cama.

-Miraculous-

— **¿Adrien dónde éstas en este momento? — le dijo severamente su padre.**

—Estoy cuidando a mi amiga— le contestó molesto —y si te preocupa que no vaya a trabajar o a la escuela no tengas cuidado que eso no se verá afectado— sintió que en ese momento podía enfrentar a su padre —pero no la dejaré sola, no importa lo que digas— colgó antes de recibir respuesta.

Estaba temblando, pero si continuaba hablando con su padre sabía que lo obligaría a cambiar su decisión, suspiró y se tocó la mejilla donde había sido golpeado por su padre, ya no le dolía físicamente, pero si le dolía la falta de confianza que le mostro. Tomó una bocanada de aire y volvía a la actitud de Chat Noir, no podía dejar ver sus problemas a Marinette.

-Miraculous-

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Tikki observando a su portadora.

—Es que yo...como es que debo... ¿será nuestra interacción normal? Tengo miedo de que Hawk Moth pueda... ¿y si me utiliza para amenazarlo? — mencionó Marinette creándose como siempre su teatro mental fatalista.

—Está bien, confía en él— le dijo Tikki con una sonrisa.

—Confió en él, por él soy la Ladybug que todo el mundo admira, ese tierno gatito es mí confianza— mencionó Marinette con dulzura.

Mientras bajaba, Chat escuchó lo último y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por esas palabras, aunque no sentía merecerlas, siguió bajando para llegar a donde Marinette y Tikki conversaban.

—Me halagas My Lady, pero tú eres fabulosa— dijo acercándose para tomar su rostro.

Marinette puso sus manos sobre las de él, se sentía tan querida en ese momento que no sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras completamente.

—Chat eres un consentido— le dijo apartándolo un poco.

—¿Eh? — la vio confundido —¿por qué lo dices My Lady? — tomó una de las manos de Marinette y restregó su rostro en ella para que continuara acariciándolo.

Marinette apartó su mano del rostro de su compañero para tomarlo del brazo y tirar de él para que quedara recostado entre sus brazos y así poder mimarlo completamente.

—Lo digo porque eres tan lindo que no tengo otra forma de expresar lo agradecida que estoy de tenerte junto a mi— le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Chat estaba emocionado de que su querida Lady lo tratara así, sinceramente lo necesitaba, así que se dejó mimar ronroneando sin darse cuenta.


	7. Enfermero estricto

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **ENFERMERO ESTRICTO**

-Miraculous-

Adrien sintió que algo evitaba que se moviera, además había comenzado a sonar su alarma, su rutina ya debía comenzar. Abrió los ojos y distinguió el tapiz color lila de las paredes y se quedó helado. Él estaba siendo abrazado por Marinette, aunque él estaba sobre las cobijas y ella debajo. Con mucha cautela tomó la mano de Marinette que estaba aferrada a él y la dejó suavemente en otra parte, con lentitud bajó de la cama para no despertar a la chica. Buscó su teléfono para callarlo y vio que Natalie había sido muy amable al mandarle su horario y decirle que irían por el para cubrirlo y no tuviera problemas para cuidar a su compañera.

—Tikki— susurró —Tikki— tomó sus cosas para cambiarse la ropa, sin obtener respuesta — ¿Plagg? — tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Tikki frotó sus ojos perezosa al escuchar que la llamaban, aún era temprano y hasta dónde observó Marinette seguía dormida profundamente así que se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de Plagg.

—¡¿Plagg?!— gritó al darse cuenta de la presciencia de su compañero.

—Solo duerme otro rato, no creo que no encuentre el baño— dijo con pereza Plagg.

Adrien al no recibir respuesta se apresuró al baño a arreglarse, lo cual no duro mucho tiempo, al regresar revisó la receta de Marinette ya que era muy probable que su medicina debía ser administrada.

—¿Plagg, Tikki? — Adrien volvió a susurrar.

—¿Qué sucede Adrien? — preguntó Tikki un poco más despierta.

—Debo darle la medicina a Marinette e irme, prometí que no descuidaría mi itinerario— dijo el chico en parte preocupado.

Tikki se acercó a Adrien para ayudarle a despertar a Marinette, seguramente esta tardaría en despertar y para asegurarse de que se levantara con el primer llamado ideo una estrategia junto a Adrien, este último le gritaría a Marinette que bajara a desayunar con él, es decir con Adrien y no con Chat, para así lograr que ella despertara y se cambiara en lo que Plagg lo transformaba.

— ¿Entendido? — preguntó Tikki para que todos se colocaran en sus posiciones.

Adrien bajo a la cocina sacando parte de lo que haría para desayunar, aunque no era muy bueno en ese aspecto y llamo a Marinette

— ¡My princess tenemos un invitado para desayunar, es un tal Adrien Agreste! — dijo en voz alta Chat Noir.

Al principio Marinette no capto muy bien lo que le decían, ya había oído la alarma del teléfono y realmente no quería dejar la cama en la que estaba junto a Chat, así que se movió buscando a su compañero dándose cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba.

—Ya voy— balbuceó Marinette medio dormida.

—Plagg, transformación— dijo de inmediato Adrien para transformarse y terminar de hacer el desayuno más simple de hacer: cereal.

Marinette se arregló lo mejor que pudo, eliminando lo más que alcanzó su aspecto enfermo. Bajó aun con el piyama y con el pelo suelto solo cepillado.

—Estoy lista— le mencionó Marinette tímida —¿Dónde está Adrien? — le preguntó viendo a su alrededor.

Chat la miró sorprendido porque nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, después de unos segundos en blanco le respondió coqueto.

—Lo siento por mentir, pero no despertabas— Chat le guiñó el ojo —y también por no poder hacer algo más adecuado para ti— señaló a continuación el desayuno.

— ¡Eh! ¿me llamaste varias veces antes? — preguntó Marinette avergonzada— perdona la demora, si quieres podría hacer yo algo para los dos— continúo yendo a la cocina— ¿te gusta el pan francés con fruta y leche? o ¿prefieres solo un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja? — preguntó sacando los trastos que iba a ocupar.

—No My lady, debes descansar— le dijo Chat apartándola— si quieres indícame cómo hacerlo y lo intentaré— la persuadió para que ella se fuera de la cocina.

Sonó la segunda alarma del celular de Adrien que estaba en la mesa frente a los sillones, indicándoles a ambos que tenían un conteo regresivo que empezaba a dejar a Adrien corto.

—Te quedaras antes sin tiempo gatito— Marinette señaló el celular.

—Él tiene razón Marinette— apoyó Tikki a Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo haré rápido para que ninguno de los dos llegue tarde a clases— mencionó Marinette regresando a su lugar en la cocina.

Ante esto chat la cargo sacándola de la cocina, sentándola en el sillón y rápidamente poniéndole el plato de cereal en las piernas para que ya no se levantara.

—En primera, no iras a la escuela necesitas descansar; en segunda, no debes hacer nada estas delicada. y por último esto es suficiente— señalo Chat su cereal— así que te quedaras en casa, tratare de no tardar en mis actividades de hoy para que no estés sola y tu deberás estar descansando en tu habitación, si no lo haces Tikki me lo dirá y tendrás un castigo, ¿entendido Marinette? — le dijo severamente Chat.

—Ya lo oíste Marinette, nada de estar mucho tiempo fuera de cama— recalcó Tikki sentándose en el hombro de Chat.

La cara de Marinette era un precioso poema de confusión, vergüenza y desconcierto ante lo dicho por Chat Noir que fue apoyado por la mirada de advertencia de su adorable kwami.

— ¿Castigo? ¿y mis clases? — trató de refutar la decisión de Chat— nadie en mi escuela sabe que estoy enferma y no tengo precisamente un buen historial de asistencia— Marinette dijo lo último en voz baja.

—Tengo un contacto que me ayudará a informar sobre eso— dijo Chat evitando la mirada de Marinette —así que no te preocupes— fue por su plato para sentarse con ella y desayuno apresuradamente.

—Pero...pero Chat— dijo suplicante Marinette— al menos ¿me dejaras ayudarte a hacer la comida? — preguntó inocente.

—Solo si estas mejor, no olvides tomar la medicina mientras no estoy, por cierto, Tikki ¿podrías prestarme un termómetro? antes de irme debo revisar su temperatura— indicó Chat al kwami de la buena suerte.

Marinette no supo cómo interpretar esa respuesta, giro su rostro hacia Tikki y esta solo alzo los hombros; Tikki fue hacia donde los Dupain guardaban el botiquín y de ahí extrajo lo requerido por Adrien.

—Si tu temperatura está en el rango normal en la tarde haremos la comida juntos, aunque realmente no soy bueno en las labores domésticas— aclaró Chat bajando las orejas

—No te preocupes, puedo enseñarte a hacerlo— mencionó Marinette con una sonrisa.

Tikki llegó con el termómetro para tomar la temperatura de Marinette, rectificando que aún tenía un poco de fiebre. El teléfono vibró indicando que había llegado un mensaje, Chat lo tomó deprisa, era Nathalie que le indicaba que ya estaba abajo esperándolo.

—Bueno My lady, debo irme— dijo Chat bebiendo el cereal, literalmente—regresaré lo más pronto posible— dejó el plato en el fregadero volviendo con Marinette tomando sus manos y mirándola seriamente a los ojos— de verdad, descansa— pidió amablemente.

—No prometo mucho— mencionó Marinette evitando un poco su mirada —estaremos esperándote, ten un grandioso día— dijo a modo de despedida.

Tikki alcanzó una bolsa con almuerzo para Adrien que ella había elaborado mientras ambos desayunaban. Chat frunció un poco el ceño al ver su reloj y suspiro, ya no le quedaba tiempo.

—Bueno nos vemos más tarde, subiré por mis cosas— Chat tomó el almuerzo que le ofrecía la kwami —gracias Tikki— también tomó el teléfono y subió por su mochila metiendo tanto el almuerzo como el celular.

Marinette lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo por las escaleras dándole una sensación de vacío que no quería sentir, después también coloco su plato en el fregadero.

—Entonces estaré aquí "descansando" un tiempo— suspiró Marinette dirigiéndose a Tikki que asintió con la cabeza.

Chat bajó apresurado con sus cosas dejándolas un momento junto a la puerta.

—Quiero ver que estas al menos en tu cuarto antes de irme— le dijo Chat para des transformarse en la seguridad de la casa.

—Vale, vale ya voy hacia mi cama "enfermero"— dijo Marinette subiendo las escaleras a su recamara, entendiendo un poco lo que realmente quería.

Chat se aseguró que Marinette no lo viera y se des transformo apresurándose a bajar sin olvidar tomar las llaves de la casa. Cuando abrió Nathalie estaba a punto de tocar la puerta algo enojada.

—Lo siento por tardar— le dijo Adrien agitado.

—Espero no vuelva a pasar, que a partir de aquí son otros tiempos para todas sus actividades— mencionó Nathalie con un tinte de enfado.

Adrien asintió y subieron a la limusina para que diera una vuelta antes de llegar a la escuela.

-Miraculous-

Marinette lo escuchó cerrar la puerta así que decidió bajar para limpiar la cocina después iría a dormir un rato y descansar en lo que su adorable enfermero volvía. Tikki se molestó cuando Marinette se dedicó parte de la mañana a alzar su casa para después de tomar sus medicamentos, arreglarse un poco y dormir.

-Miraculous-

Adrien informó al director Damocles la situación de Marinette, tomó sus clases normales, aunque estaba preocupado por como estaría Marinette y si esta le habría hecho caso en cuanto a lo del descanso. Al finalizar las clases Alya se acercó a Nino y Adrien cuando estos iban de salida.

—Chicos, ¿no quieren acompañarme a ver como esta Marinette? seguramente le animara si vamos— comentó Alya con entusiasmo.

—Lo siento debo checar mi itinerario, pero te aseguro que iré a verla— dijo Adrien al ver la limusina llegar.

—Bro no te sobre exijas, que desde la mañana te ves un poco...cansado— dijo Nino sin encontrar otra palabra.

—Claro, no te preocupes Nino— Adrien fue a la limusina.

—Espero no hayas olvidado la sesión de esta tarde— comentó Nathalie seca al verlo subir.

—No la olvide— le mintió Adrien algo nervioso ya que Marinette estaría sola, sin llaves y él sin poder ir de inmediato.

 **FIN**

Muchísimas gracias por continuar apoyándonos en esta loca historia. De verdad agradezco enormemente a: **Aidee Blackburn, AsRiver, BlackNimue, CCGK, Danlamb, Junengrey, Kurousagi1601, LaReinedesNieges, Litmus-girl, Majoo1Abraham, Sarytma, Serena Saori, SondoryStark, SuperABD, Toy Princes, Vyntov, angel-demoniaca, 17041, marianna Jackson, -chan, nahisasuhias, princesssakura13, reika kagene, sofihikarichan, .1, uminekofuuhikaru** y a **yacc32**


	8. Gato sobre protector

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **GATO SOBREPROTECTOR**

-Miraculous-

Tikki se encontraba checando la temperatura de Marinette cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, bajo rápidamente para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Nino y Alya esperando por Marinette.

—Marinette, te están buscando abajo— mencionó Tikki moviendo el hombro de su compañera.

— ¿Tikki? ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Marinette adormilada.

—Alya y Nino están afuera— repitió Tikki con tranquilidad.

—Ahora bajo, deberás esconderte para que no te vean— le dijo Marinette mientras bajaba con cuidado para abrir.

Marinette bajo envuelta en una ligera cobija que había tomado para bajar pronto y abrirle a sus amigos. Alya se sorprendió al ver el aspecto pálido de Marinette preocupándola cuando esta les abrió la puerta para recibirlos, recordándole a Alya que los padres de esta no se encontraban.

— ¡Mari! por dios niña estas muy pálida, ven vayamos dentro de inmediato— dijo Alya tomando a Marinette por los hombros.

—Vaya que si te vez mal, amiga—dijo Nino siguiéndolas por las escaleras —¿has estado descansando? —preguntó preocupado por su estado.

—Un poco Nino, gracias por preguntar—contestó Marinette después de que Alya la dejara sentada en el sillón y subiera a su cuarto.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, Adrien dijo que pasaría más tarde a ver como estas— le dijo Nino para animarla —¿y tus padres ya te llevaron a revisar? no vaya a ser algo más fuerte—dijo su amigo buscando con la mirada por donde se había ido Alya.

—Mis padres salieron a una convención ayer por la mañana—mencionó Marinette —pero no te preocupes un muy buen amigo mío me acompaño ayer al médico— sonrió más animada —espero no verme tan mal sino, Adrien pensara que lo que tengo es super contagioso y no querrá acercarse a mi—terminó Marinette.

Alya bajo las escaleras he interrumpió aquel escenario mental fatalista que su amiga se formaba cada que algo no le iba bien.

—Seguramente te quedaste ayer en medio de la lluvia esperando a tus padres ¿cierto? ¿quién es él que te ha llevado al doctor? — preguntó Alya mientras cubría a Marinette con unas mantas.

-Miraculous-

Adrien estaba impaciente en su sesión de fotos porque estaba demorando más de lo normal, de pronto tuvo la grandiosa idea de mandarle a Nino un mensaje

 **¿Cómo esta Marinette? mi trabajo se está alargando mucho, dile a Marinette que pasare a verla más tarde -Adrien-**

Adrien le envió el mensaje rogando que Tikki lo escuchara por boca de Nino, aunque también debería presentarse como Adrien inevitablemente.

-Miraculous-

—Oh chicas, Adrien me acaba de avisar que está muy ocupado en su trabajo y va a tardar en llegar, solo espero que no llegue a la hora de dormir— bromeo Nino para alegrar el ambiente.

—Parece que alguien quiere llegar a despertar a la bella durmiente—mencionó Alya siguiendo a Nino para dar tema de conversación.

—Bueno no lo culpes, después de todo es su trabajo — Nino se encogió de hombros — yo también tengo la duda Marinette ¿quién es el príncipe azul que vino a salvarte? — continuo con lo que había dicho Alya.

Marinette se tensó, ¿cómo iba a decirles que el "príncipe azul" que había ido en su auxilio era Chat Noir, que él se quedaría con ella para cuidarla y ver por ella hasta curarse?

—Yo...yo...no puedo decirles— balbuceo Marinette nerviosa sin saber realmente que expresar.

— ¿Por qué no, Marinette? — preguntó Alya viendo fijamente a Marinette.

— ¿Acaso es un superhéroe, super estrella o algo así como para que no nos puedas decir? — dijo Nino sarcásticamente

El rostro de Marinette tomó una tonalidad rojiza al verse descubierta por Nino. Y entonces comenzó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles sobre como Chat Noir diera trato especial a toda chica que le conoce.

—Mari, linda cálmate — Alya colocó su mano sobre la boca de Marinette — ¿Es acaso que realmente Chat Noir vino a llevarte al médico? ¿por hacer su buena obra del día? — preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Si de verdad te cuida Chat Noir es una pasada, debes ser la chica más afortunada de París — dijo Nino tratando de tranquilizar a Alya a la vez.

Marinette al sentir la presión del momento no tuvo otra opción que contarles la verdad a sus amigos.

—Si, ha sido él— mencionó Marinette por lo bajo —y me ha cuidado mucho— sonrió con dulzura.

-Miraculous-

Por fin la sesión de fotos de Adrien avanzo, además de que Adrien hacia más perfecto su trabajo para apresurarse hizo mucho más ágil todo, debido al retraso Nathalie pospuso otra actividad para el día siguiente, le indico las modificaciones en su horario a Adrien para mañana y le dijo que ya podrían dejarlo con Marinette.

-Miraculous-

—Por dios Marinette, ¡tienes que conseguirme una entrevista con él! — mencionó Alya emocionada —no puedo creer que Chat Noir allá venido en tu auxilio ¿Creo que alguien está robando corazones? — pico un poco a su amiga.

Marinette no supo que contestar, realmente tenía ese título con Chat, pero todo había sido por su alter ego y además ella amaba a Adrien o al menos eso pensaba, Alya la estaba confundiendo más de lo que ya había empezado a sentirse.

—Alya tranquila, ni siquiera sabes si la viene a ver de vez en cuando o solo la ayudo en ese momento— dijo Nino alejándola de Marinette —además creo que eso no ayudaría a mejorar a Marinette si la presionas de esa manera— le regaño.

Alya vio con ojos de cachorrito a Nino para luego girarse con Marinette y convencerla de que en caso de que ella tuviera la oportunidad, pidiera una entrevista para el Ladyblog.

—Alya, es suficiente— dijo Nino tomando su brazo —será mejor que la dejemos para que descanse— la miro serio, como pocas veces lo hacía —o ya deja el asunto por la paz— agrego.

Alya hizo un puchero que realmente duro unos segundos y continuo con la atención hacia su amiga.

— ¿Ya has comido algo Marinette? — preguntó Alya acomodándose junto a ella.

—Yo...— Marinette vio el reloj del vídeo preguntándose si Chat tardaría en volver —yo realmente no tengo hambre ahora— respondió.

-Miraculous-

Adrien llego a la puerta de la casa de los Dupain, iba a sacar las llaves, pero se detuvo ya que no sabía si aún seguían Nino y Alya con Marinette, por suerte Nathalie solo lo había dejado en la puerta para irse a la mansión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿no vas a abrir? yo tengo hambre— le dijo Plagg al ver que Adrien no sacaba las llaves.

—Es que Nino y Alya iban a venir e hice que Nino le dijera que vendría como Adrien, así que...— Adrien toco la puerta para mostrarle a su Kwami la razón.

-Miraculous-

—Pero aun así debes comer algo— le dijo Nino a Marinette para convencerla de comer un poco.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre interrumpiendo la plática.

—Oh debe ser Adrien, al parecer pudo llegar antes de que fueras a dormir— bromeó Nino —si quieren yo iré abrir, pero Alya no la atosigues con lo de Chat Noir— dijo lo último severo.

Marinette se puso un poco nerviosa ante lo mencionado por Nino, se sentía angustiada ante la idea de que Adrien la viera en su condición y falta de atención como anfitriona.

—Alya ¿me veo bien? ¿no estoy demasiado despeinada? ¿tengo la ropa muy fuera de sitio? — preguntó Marinette tratando de acomodarse.

—Te ves bien mujer, para de preocuparte por banalidades— Alya detuvo el frenético arreglo de su amiga —no te preocupes así o te pondrás más mal— terminó acomodando el cabello de su amiga.

Adrien fue rápidamente recibido por Nino que atendió apresuradamente a su llamado.

—Bro, vaya que te tomo rato venir— Nino inicio la plática.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto, lo siento por tardar. ¿cómo se encuentra Marinette? — pregunto mientras entraban a la casa.

Después de cerrar la puerta Nino subió primero por las escaleras, que daban hacia el departamento de Marinette, se detuvo un momento ante el exagerado interés que noto del rubio hacia ella.

—No está muriéndose, pero tampoco es que la vea casi de salida— le comentó el moreno ya tocando la puerta del departamento de Marinette.

Alya oyó la puerta y les abrió a los dos chicos, en cuanto vio a Adrien una idea cruzo por su mente haciéndola reír un poco. Adrien volvió a saludar a Alya y de inmediato busco a Marinette con la mirada en la habitación, apreciando que se encontraba sentada en la sala prestando atención a lo que ocurría en su puerta.

—Viejo tranquilo, que no va a irse a ningún sitio— bromeo Nino al ver la prisa de Adrien por localizar a Marinette.

—Adrien sabes, hacia un rato le estaba preguntando a Marinette si quería comer algo, pero dice que no quiere nada ¿puedes creerlo? — menciono Alya fingiendo angustia.

Adrien se mordió la lengua porque había prometido como Chat Noir que regresaría pronto para comer con ella.

—Yo le comentaba que debería comer, aprovechando que nos tiene para ayudarla en la cocina— continuo Nino notando la ansiedad de Adrien de alejarlos para acercase a la mencionada.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!, yo solo...solo no tengo hambre ahora, pero si quieren puedo prepararles algo— mencionó Marinette levantándose del sillón.

—Bueno, pero ¿ya revisaron como esta? ¿si tiene fiebre? — se acercó Adrien a Marinette rápidamente —lo siento, ni tiempo me dieron de decirte "hola"— dijo más suave —aunque es cierto que no es bueno no comer en el estado que estas, aun si no tienes hambre— tuvo que darles la razón a los chicos, aunque él era el culpable de la situación.

—Pero...pero yo— Marinette suspiro derrotada —está bien comeré un poco, solo denme un momento y preparare un refrigerio ¿vale? — concluyo alejándose un poco de Adrien.

—Debes descansar— Adrien la tomo de la mano —estar en cambio de temperatura, como pasar del frío del refrigerador al calor de la estufa podría ser malo, además ni Nino ni Alya me contestaron si tienes fiebre— explicó mientras acercaba su frente a la suya para medir la temperatura.

 **¿FIN?**

Je, je perdón por asustarles deciendoles que seria el fin, ya volvimos con un capitulo mas de este fic un tanto loco, ¿creen que nuestro enfermero gatuno consiga curar a nuestra mariquita enferma? ¿o que pasaría si Chat Noir coqueteara un poco mas con Marinette?. Nashi-san ( **espero que este capitulo te siga llenando de energía para conseguir llegar al final** ), Litmus-girl ( **no es el final aun, estamos como a la mitad o un poquito mas** ), princesssakura13 ( **te aseguro que con el siguiente capitulo preguntaras por la tienda en donde lo puedas conseguir :3** ), Serena Saori ( **perdón por no dejar que Chat tuviera su oportunidad en este capitulo pero pronto esto se pondrá un poco alocado** ), angel-demoniaca ( **aun no es el fin, pero esta cerca** ), Aidee Blackburn ( **Aun hay capitulos para disfrutar** ).

De verdad agradezco enormemente a: **Aidee Blackburn, AsRiver, BlackNimue, CCGK, Danlamb, Junengrey, Kurousagi1601, LaReinedesNieges, Litmus-girl, Majoo1Abraham, Sarytma, Serena Saori, SondoryStark, SuperABD, Toy Princes, Vyntov, angel-demoniaca, 17041, marianna Jackson, -** **chan, nahisasuhias, princesssakura13, reika kagene, sofihikarichan,** **.1, uminekofuuhikaru** , **yacc32,** **Nashi-san, Wowdeshal y Guest. DE VERDAD GRACIAS**


	9. Visita soñada

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14 JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**.

 **VISITA SOÑADA**

Nino se sorprendió al ver lo lanzado que estaba hoy Adrien con Marinette. Alya cual fangirl viendo a su shipping favorito grabo todo con su celular dejando que Adrien regañara a su amiga por lo de querer ir a cocinarles.

—Bueno en lo que Adrien revisa a Marinette, deberíamos ir a preparar algo de comer ¿no crees Nino? — mencionó Alya en alto codeando a Nino para que la siguiera a la cocina, sin dejar de grabar.

—Sí, definitivamente— dijo Nino siguiendo a Alya a la cocina.

Marinette no sabía que decir o que sentir realmente, la actitud de Adrien la había dejado un tanto sorprendida y en shock, pero no quería verse como una tonta delante de él así que con su tan grandioso y amplio vocabulario que solía tener cuando él estaba cerca, trato de responderle.

—Seguro no es mucha, cocinare algo y se pasara porque realmente no estoy tan mal contigo aquí... digo yo, es genial que te preocupes por mi..., no no.…yo em— Marinette se quedó callada un momento para acomodar sus ideas —te aseguro que estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte realmente no estoy tan mal como me veo— contesto al final.

—Creo que no soy bueno en esto, tal vez estoy frio en comparación contigo porque estaba afuera, mejor iré a buscar el termómetro— Adrien le sonrió —además hay que asegurarse que estés bien, no te preocupes por la comida Nino y Alya ya se encargan ¿dónde guardan el termómetro? — pregunto con tranquilidad.

Adrien en cierta forma esperaba que en cuanto terminaran de comer Alya y Nino se fueran para así poder cambiar a Chat, pero también quería revisar a Marinette lo más pronto posible ya que no tenía un buen semblante. Marinette noto que Adrien paso por alto lo que ella le comento de su estado, pero le indico amablemente donde se encontraba el termómetro, realmente la ponía nerviosa la situación en la que estaban y se preguntó si Adrien era así con Chloé o Nino cuando estos enfermaban.

—Si te quedas ahí parada seguro pensara que necesita llevarte en brazos hasta tu cama— indicó Alya para traer de regreso a Marinette.

—No digas eso o pensara cosas raras sobre mi— mencionó disgustada Marinette —solo me siento extraña, no sé muy bien que pensar o sentir de todo esto— continúo diciendo.

-Miraculous-

Adrien subió a la habitación de Marinette para tomar el termómetro, en cuanto se acercó al escritorio buscándolo trato de llamar a Tikki en susurro.

—No estoy seguro si te oirá si hablas así— le dijo Plagg perezoso yendo a su camita puesta en el escritorio de Marinette.

—Baja la voz Plagg— dijo Adrien susurrando enojado.

Tikki escucho a su compañero y rápidamente salió de su escondite para ver que sucedía, preguntándose si Marinette se había puesto más mal.

—Adrien, aquí estoy— canturreo mientras agitaba sus bracitos desde la cama de Marinette.

Adrien al escucharla subió donde estaba Tikki y ahí encontró el termómetro.

—Perdón, pero se retrasó el trabajo y tuve que venir como Adrien ante Marinette, además no ha comido porque me está esperando como chat, necesito un poco de ayuda— dijo echando un vistazo a la entrada.

La pequeña kwami se quedó pensativa un momento para después acomodarse en el bolsillo interno de Adrien.

—Yo le diré a Marinette que no has podido entrar porque están tus amigos, y que esperaras un momento en la terraza en lo que se van sus visitas ¿vale? — indico Tikki.

—Gracias— agradeció Adrien amable.

—Yo esperaré a que me den la señal— dijo Plagg perezoso.

Adrien tomó el termómetro y bajo. Nino y Alya parecían tener ya casi lista la comida.

—Perdón por la demora no lo encontraba— dijo en un tono avergonzado Adrien.

Mientras Adrien tomaba la temperatura a Marinette, Tikki se escondió entre las cobijas de Marinette para poder hablar con ella sin ser vista por los demás.

—Adrien podrías ayudarnos a poner la mesa— indico Alya para permitir que su amiga tuviera un descanso emocional.

Tikki aprovecho el movimiento de Alya para hablar con Marinette sin que esta sospechara de Adrien. Adrien amablemente ayudó a Alya y Nino en lo que el termómetro marcaba la temperatura de Marinette

—Pst Marinette, Chat ya está aquí— murmuro Tikki a Marinette.

— ¿¡De verdad!? por dios Tikki voy a subir a verlo — respondió Marinette emocionada.

—No, él será descubierto si alguno de tus amigos te ven subir— la regaño Tikki —Chat esperará a que ellos se vayan para poder bajar a verte y no quiere que armes un escándalo ¿entendido? — continúo hablando severa.

—Está bien Tikki— dijo Marinette con un puchero.

Marinette se acomodó la cobija para que nadie notara que Tikki subía a su recamara.

—Mari, oye no te destapes así, hay corrientes de aire— menciono Alya desde la cocina al ver que se comenzaba a quitar la cobija.

Adrien se aproximó a Marinette.

—Creo que ya puedo tomar el termómetro— le menciono amable.

—Si, ya debe estar, por lo mientras pondremos la mesa, bro— dijo Nino ayudando aun a Alya.

Marinette asintió ante lo dicho y se acercó a Adrien para que le retirara el termómetro. Adrien tomo el termómetro y vio que Marinette aún tenía un poco de fiebre.

— ¿Has estado descansando? — dijo preocupado Adrien mirándola a los ojos.

—Mmm ¿descansando?, claro que lo es— balbuceo Marinette.

Los nervios la hicieron girar la cabeza para ver las escaleras que iban rumbo a su cuarto; recordó entonces que Chat había dicho algo sobre un castigo en caso de que no se quedara quieta *espero que Tikki no le diga nada* pensó Marinette alarmada.

—Bueno pondré esto en donde estaba, ve a comer— le dijo amable y para sorpresa de Marinette le acaricio la cabeza para después marcharse al cuarto.

Marinette se quedó estática en su sitio debido a la acción de su querido Adrien, ¿desde cuándo él había empezado a tener esas confianzas con ella? ¿se daría cuenta de lo perdida que estaba por él? y lo más importante en este momento ¿sería seguro que él subiera a su recamara? donde seguramente se encontraba su gatito celoso.

— ¡Adrien espera! — grito Marinette, deteniéndolo en mitad de la escalera.


	10. Calma antes de la tormenta

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14 JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

— ¿Que pasa Marinette? — dijo sorprendido Adrien al ser detenido por Marinette.

—Si quieres yo...yo...yo lo subo después, por favor ven a sentarte con nosotros— mencionó Marinette con nerviosismo.

Adrien la vio extrañado, pero bajo y dejó el termómetro en la mesa de la sala.

—Bueno, comamos— dijo Adrien apresurándose a ayudar en los últimos detalles para comer.

Marinette se sintió un poco culpable de disfrutar una comida con sus amigos mientras el pobre de Chat esperaba para poder bajar a comer, en la terraza solo y posiblemente con frío.

—Mari, sé que no tienes mucho apetito, pero deberías, aunque sea darle una probada a tu comida— señalo Alya.

A Alya se le hizo un poco extraño ver que Marinette solo jugara con su comida y a momentos viera hacia su habitación con cierta inquietud preocupándola un poco.

—Si Marinette, si no comes algo podrías empeorar— dijo Nino apoyando a Alya.

Adrien estaba 100% seguro que era su culpa que no quisiera comer, pero debía hacer que comiera algo; se le ocurrió un método, pero era algo vergonzoso para él, tomó aire y con su cuchara agarró parte de la comida de Marinette

—Vamos Marinette, debes comer— Adrien estaba un poco sonrojado —di ah~— le acercó la cuchara con un poco de comida.

Nino se quedó sorprendido por la acción de su amigo. Alya de inmediato sacó el teléfono, este sería un momento memorable para su amiga. Adrien solo se sonrojo un poco más al ver de reojo la reacción de Alya. Marinette no estaba muy segura de que hacer, no quería dejar a Chat fuera pero tampoco quería ser grosera con Adrien, su cabeza comenzaba a ser todo un remolino y con algo de pena acepto el bocado ofrecido.

Alya estaba casi segura que su amiga estaba a punto del desmayo y necesitaba que alguien la salvara de ello, pero necesitaba que ella aprovechara esta situación para hacerse más cercana a su crush.

— ¿Quieres que te ...? — Adrien no pudo evitar apenarse más antes de continuar — ¿…siga ayudando? — sonrió tratando de manera fallida disimular su vergüenza.

—Si, no, digo, Yo puedo solita, gracias, gracias Adrien— tartamudeó Marinette — ¿puedo comer solo una parte? de verdad que no me apetece comer ahora— indicó Marinette aun con nerviosismo.

En cierta forma Adrien se sintió aliviado que Marinette decidiera comer por su propia cuenta.

—Bueno, mientras comas algo está bien— dijo Adrien continuando con su comida.

Nino aún estaba impactado por lo que había sucedido, viendo a su amigo muy sorprendido, Alya codeo a Nino para que fuera un poco más discreto con sus expresiones o sino Adrien correría antes de animarse a más con Marinette. Nino también continúo comiendo porque no sabía ni que decir. Marinette solo comió una parte de lo que le habían servido y esperó paciente a que sus amigos concluyeran para poder subir y decirle a Chat que podía bajar para comer juntos.

—Lo siento chicos, debo irme ya— dijo Adrien al terminar —ya saben, debo regresar— dijo levantándose —Marinette cuídate, espero poder venir otra vez, mejórate pronto— Adrien sentía que Marinette seguramente estaba muy ansiosa por "ver a chat" ya que no dejaba de mirar hacia su cuarto.

—Solo dejaré el termómetro en su lugar y me iré— dijo recordando que Plagg se había quedado en el cuarto de Marinette.

—Adrien, puedes dejarlo ahí, yo subiré con él en un rato— mencionó Marinette tímida.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema— dijo Adrien tomando el termómetro y subiendo.

Marinette quiso detenerlo para evitar alguna escena fatalista entre Chat Noir y Adrien, pero Alya la sentó de nuevo.

—Tranquila chica, deja que él suba y lo deje en su sitio— mencionó Alya colocando una mano sobre su hombro —sabes, Nino y yo también nos marcharemos para que puedas descansar— se giró hacia Nino —oye Nino podrías encargarte de los platos, iré por Adrien— terminó de decir mientras subía por las escaleras.

En cuanto Adrien entró al cuarto de Marinette y dejar el termómetro en el escritorio le gritó a Plagg apresurándolo para "irse".

—Vaya no me dejan descansar plácidamente— se quejó el pequeño felino y se escuchó que alguien más subía.

—Rápido Plagg— el kwami bufo ligeramente y se apresuró al bolsillo de su portador.

— ¿Todo bien Adrien? — preguntó Alya al ver a Adrien frente al escritorio.

—Si todo bien Alya, ¿Marinette necesita algo? — respondió Adrien casual.

—Marinette necesita muchas cosas, pero no seré yo la que te lo diga— mencionó con una sonrisa traviesa —Adrien, Nino y yo nos iremos también, así que te acompañaremos; baja y espérame con Nino yo acomodaré un poco la habitación de Mari para que ella este más relajada— le dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

Adrien se quedó en las escaleras algo nervioso, él tenía que irse solo para regresar, como iba a hacerlo si Nino y Alya estaban ahí, lo descubrirían causándole problemas a los dos.

— ¿Todo bien bro? — dijo Nino al verlo estático en las escaleras.

—Si, lo siento— dijo Adrien bajando.

— ¿Y Alya? — preguntó Marinette confundida al verlo bajar solo.

—Dijo que arreglaría un poco tu cuarto— dijo sincero Adrien.

— ¿Qué? — Marinette se sorprendió al oírlo —Alya deja en paz mi cama— gritó Marinette al subir a su recamara.

—Nino— dijo Adrien aprovechando el momento —ya debo irme, en realidad solo iba a pasar a saludar y, bueno, me quede a comer, así que yo ya me voy que me esperan— dijo confiando en lo comprensivo que era su amigo, lo cual no fallo.

—Claro bro, yo le digo a las chicas— le sonrió Nino —si es necesario te acompaño para disculparnos— señalo para que el regaño de Adrien fuera leve.

—No es necesario, gracias, nos vemos mañana— Adrien salió apresurado.

-Miraculous-

—Alya, deja en paz mis almohadas— mencionó Marinette sabiendo que Alya les colocaría las fotos de Adrien.

—Vamos Marinette, es solo una pequeña broma— respondió Alya a las protestas de su amiga —además esta vez no les he hecho nada, anda ven acá y acomódate— apresuró a Marinette.

Marinette subió algo desconfiada hasta su cama y lo que vio la sorprendió bastante. Alya había acomodado las cobijas extra, que ella tenía, en los costados de la cama dándole un poco más de calidez a su cama he incluso había cubierto un poco el traga luz para que no entrara ni una brisa fría.

—Gracias Alya— dijo Marinette viendo a su amiga.

—Bueno, te dejaremos descansar, cuídate y ten dulces sueños— mencionó Alya dándole un beso en la frente a su amiga.

 **¿FIN?**

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que nos siguen, o nuestra historia esta entre sus favoritas y a todos los que nos dejan reviews. Gracias de verdad: **Aidee Blackburn, AsRiver, BlackNimue, CCGK, Danlamb, Junengrey, Kurousagi1601, LaReinedesNieges, Litmus-girl, MajoPatashify, Majoo1Abraham, Sarytma, Serena Saori, Sondory Stark, LucyNamiKagome, SuperABD, Toy Princes, Vyntov, angel-demoniaca, 17041, jocelingr, marianna jackson, -chan, nanisasuhas, , princesssakura13, reika kagene, sofihikarichan, .1, Moon-9215, Princess Aidil, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Yukiko17, lucyheartfilia22, , Nashi-san, Guest (no estoy muy segura si este nick es de una persona o varias que entran sin nick?), Wowdeshal, sonrais777, leslaut, AUZA 02,** DE VERDAD MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! ¿ Listos para el MarixChat?.


	11. Consejos

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14 JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **CONSEJOS**

-Miraculous-

Adrien fue hasta la calle y busco un lugar seguro cerca de la panadería internándose en uno de los callejones al lado de esta, se aseguró de que nadie lo veía y dejo salir a Plagg.

—Bien Plagg— mencionó Adrien listo para transformarse.

—Espera ¿estás seguro que es buena idea ir ahora? — interrumpió el kwami de la mala suerte.

—Bueno, Nino y Alya no deben tardar en irse y debemos apresurarnos en llegar— el felino no parecía convencido —además Marinette pensara que Tikki le mintió— Adrien aposto a que su Kwami no permitiría que su compañera fuera acusada por algo que no cometió.

—No se diga más ¿a qué esperas? — respondió Plagg un poco mandón.

Después de transformarse, Chat se apresuró a subir a uno de los tejados más cercanos para ir a la terraza de Marinette; subió por la terraza y se asomó ligeramente al cuarto para ver si había alguien en él.

-Miraculous-

Marinette despidió a sus amigos y una vez asegurada que se habían marchado pegó carrera a su recamara para abrirle a Chat, para que bajara y así comer juntos. Chat notó que la trampilla estaba cerrada así que esperó a que Marinette le abriera. Marinette se apresuró a llegar a la cocina acomodar las cosas que ocuparían para cenar, después subió rápido para abrirle la ventana a Chat.

— ¿Chat? ¿Kitty? — preguntó Marinette asomándose por la ventana.

—My lady— Chat de inmediato se acercó al oírla.

Marinette se hizo a un lado para dejar que Chat entrara, esperaba que no hubiera esperado mucho por ella o se sentiría bastante mal.

—Chat, en un momento bajo a calentar algo de comer— dijo Marinette acercándose a su diván —solo deja que me ponga algo más abrigador ¿está bien? — continúo tomando una linda chalina color verde esmeralda.

—Está bien— Chat entró por la ventana cerrándola de inmediato —pero ...— recordó que ella estaba aun con fiebre —necesito saber si te has cuidado bien My princess— dijo deteniendo su andar a la puerta.

Marinette ignoró la pregunta de Chat bajando, encaminándose hacia la cocina para evitarlo, a sabiendas de que posiblemente Tikki la delataría con respecto a cómo se había "cuidado" en toda la tarde. Chat la siguió hasta la cocina sujetándola del brazo

— ¿Marinette? — Chat la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres algo en especial? — preguntó Marinette soltándose de su agarre.

—Quiero que estés bien— dijo Chat molesto por la falta de respuesta, cruzando los brazos.

—Ha estado parte de la mañana trabajando en casa y luego de eso se ha ido a dormir un rato, no sé si eso se considere estar bien— respondió de malas Tikki.

—Lo estoy, además me aburría estar recostada todo el día— mencionó Marinette.

Chat suspiró ante la respuesta evasiva de Marinette

—Necesitas descansar, en serio Marinette, además quedamos que solo si estabas bien me ayudarías con la comida— le dijo Chat acercándose más a ella.

—Eso es cierto— mencionó Tikki acomodándose en la barra del desayunador.

—Pero la comida ya está hecha, Alya y Nino me ayudaron a hacerla, no creo que me haga daño calentarla y servirla ¿o sí? — mencionó en medio de un puchero.

Tikki le lanzó una mirada curiosa a su portadora, Chat no pudo evitar verla un poco preocupado, suspiro cerrando los ojos.

—Está bien— Chat le acaricio la cabeza.

Marinette sonrió triunfante ante el gesto aprobatorio de Chat yendo a servir la comida para los tres, bajo la atenta mirada de su kwami, colocó los platos en la mesa y se dispuso a ir a la cocina para ir por las bebidas.

—Te ayudo My lady— dijo Chat acercándose para tomar los vasos — ¿ya tomaste la medicina? — comentó mientras servía el agua.

—Claro, hace un rato— contesto Marinette volviendo al comedor para sentarse —estoy bien, no tienes por qué sentirte tan paranoico— suspiró —me estas cuidando mucho, además recuerda que yo soy muy fuerte, la gripe no me detendrá— mencionó teatralmente.

—Realmente eres impresionante— Chat rio un poco luego se quedó callado algo nervioso por un pensamiento que cruzo por su mente.

Marinette le sonrió en respuesta y continuo con la comida que había dejado a medias, se perdió por unos momentos en sus pensamientos dejando fuera todo lo demás. Chat termino su comida, y pensó en su padre; Seguro seguiría muy enfadado así mismo no iba a quedarse con Marinette muchos días y debía arreglar las cosas con él.

—Este Marinette...— dijo Chat inseguro de pedirle consejo.

— ¿Si Chat? — Marinette atendió al llamado de su compañero.

—Tus padres...mm— Chat no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Bueno…ellos estarán un tiempo fuera, pero no te preocupes si necesitas regresar a casa yo entenderé— menciono Marinette con calma.

—No, no quería decir eso...no del todo— dijo Chat bajando las orejas —es solo que necesito un consejo— continuo con desanimo.

—Oh, claro soy toda oídos dime ¿qué te preocupa? — pregunto Marinette curiosa poniéndole toda su atención.

—Cuando se enojan tus padres por un malentendido como mmm...— Chat no encontraba como decirlo.

— ¿Lo soluciono? — Marinette continúo la oración de su compañero —bueno...creo que depende de cuanto haya metido la pata— le indico para que le dijera más y así poder ayudarlo.

Chat la miro algo confundido, no es que él se haya equivocado en su reacción, si no que a los ojos de su padre significo otra cosa, volteo a otro lado de golpe, tampoco podía decirle que ella había sido la causante de ese malentendido, conociéndola querría tratar de solucionarlo y no quería arriesgarla. Marinette entendió que su compañero no podía decirle con claridad que pasaba, lo entendía, él aun debía cuidar de su identidad secreta.

—Lo ideal siempre, es hablar las cosas después de haber peleado, debido a que cuando uno tiene la cabeza caliente dice y hace cosas de las que puede arrepentirse luego, así que lo único que puedo aconsejarte yo, es que hables con tus padres ya que se hayan calmado los ánimos, explicarles con más calma el malentendido que se ha dado entre ustedes, sin gritar o sacar cosas pasadas o podrías empeorarlo— le dijo Marinette con dulzura.

—Gracias My lady— dijo abrazándola —solo me quedare hasta mañana, debo aclarar las cosas— dijo mirándola a los ojos sonriendo.

Marinette correspondió el abrazo, no quería que se fuera, pero no podría retenerlo, él tenía una vida en la que ella no era parte.

— ¡Chat, veamos una película antes de dormir! — mencionó Marinette para animarlo.

— ¡Marinette! —Tikki llamó la atención de la chica —debes descansar— señalo esperando que el felino le apoyara.

—Solo si la película es corta— dijo Chat pensando que sería bueno para Marinette distraerse —si no ya a la cama— sonrió pícaro.

— ¿Podemos tener las dos cosas? — preguntó Marinette tomando la mano de Chat —podemos ponerla en la laptop y acomodarnos en mi cama, así yo descanso y nos distraemos un poco ¿te parece bien Tikki? — preguntó girándose hacia su compañera.

—No estoy segura— respondió Tikki.

—Supongo, pero también debo hacer tarea...— dijo sincero Chat.

—Ok, hagamos la tarea entre los dos y así terminaremos pronto ¿te parece? — mencionó animada Marinette —bueno, aunque antes debo enviar un mensaje a mis padres— le dijo tomando su celular.

— ¿Tus amigos te dejaron los deberes? — pregunto Chat curioso.

—Sip, Alya me dejo los deberes, aunque no sé cómo hacérselos llegar— respondió Marinette.

—No te preocupes My princess los puedo dejar por ti en la mañana, claro, si quieres— aclaró Chat, besó la mano que lo había sostenido —lo que sea por ti— dijo coqueto.

Marinette se sonrojo ante la acción de Chat, pero le regalo una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias gatito, cuento contigo entonces— dijo Marinette con calma.

La cola de Chat mostraba la felicidad de serle útil a Marinette moviéndose un poco agitada.

—Bueno, empecemos los deberes, iré por mis cosas— indicó Chat al subir.

Inevitablemente ella observo con detalle a Chat subir y a Marinette le pareció muy curiosa la forma en la que el cinturón que llevaba por cola demostrara los sentimientos de su portador como si esta fuera una extencion de su cuerpo. Marinette fue sentarse en el sillón frente al desayunador, estaba un poco indecisa en cuanto a decirles a sus padres sobre su resfrió, pero cuando levanto el rostro al oírlo bajar para pedir la opinión de Chat una idea cruzó su cabeza.

 **Hola papá y mamá, espero que se encuentren disfrutando del evento.**

 **Yo no puedo decirles que me encuentro totalmente bien pero no se preocupen, solo es un pequeño resfrió y tengo a un lindo angelito gatuno cuidando de mi por las tardes.**

 **Con amor Marinette.**

Chat regresó con solo lo necesario, después de todo no podía decirle aun quien era a Marinette y algunas de sus cosas podrían delatarlo.

—Listo— dijo Chat sentándose a su lado — ¿ya terminaste de enviar el mensaje? — dijo asomándose al móvil.

—Algo así, dime ¿esto suena convincente? — pregunto Marinette recargándose un poco en el gatito curioso a su lado.

—No es algo revelador My lady— dijo Chat algo avergonzado —además no esperarían tus padres que te cuidara Alya— se alejó un poco del lado de Marinette bajando las orejas.

—Dime de que forma esto es revelador, además mis padres saben que Alya tiene que cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños— le respondió Marinette acercándose otra vez a su gatito.

—Pues que yo estoy aquí— Chat miro hacia otro lado.

—Les he dicho que vienes a verme, no ha quedarte— respondió Marinette con simpleza levantándose del sillón —bueno dime ¿de qué es tu tarea? — pregunto luego de tomar sus cosas y volverse a sentar.

Tikki se sorprendió al notar que Marinette había acorralado a su compañero en el sillón, para ella era emocionante ver esa faceta traviesa en su portadora y se preguntaba como terminaría aquello. Chat se erizo por completo, si veía todas sus notas lo delatarían.

—Cosas de una escuela normal— dijo Chat tratando de tomar sus cosas.

Marinette no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de pánico de Chat, así que decidió dejarle en paz y hacer su tarea en el desayunador dándole un poco de privacidad a su compañero.

—Si tienes alguna duda tal vez pueda ayudarte— dijo Chat acomodandose en la mesa.

—Tengo una pero no es sobre la tarea— menciono Marinette con la vista en sus hojas de ejercicio.


	12. Tormenta

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14 JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **TORMENTA**

—Bueno intentaré responderla— dijo Chat mirándola amable.

—Me parece raro que el grandioso Chat Noir se sienta cohibido cuando una chica le quita un poco de espacio personal, eso me hace preguntarme entonces...— Marinette se detuvo un momento para ver a Chat — ¿acaso no es común para ti estar a solas con una chica? — cuestiono viéndolo con curiosidad.

Chat no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la única chica con la que había pasado más tiempo era Chloé, pero ella podía pasar de él cuando se trataba de algún evento formal. Algo tan íntimo no había tenido.

—Pues la verdad es que no— dijo Chat timido.

—Ya veo— menciono Marinette volviendo su vista a la tarea —perdona que me portara tan pesada— comento apenada.

Tikki tomó un plato de galletas y se preguntó qué era lo que pasaría entonces cuando vieran la película, más conociendo el comportamiento de su portadora.

—Por cierto, ¿vas a querer que te diga mi identidad?... después...— soltó Chat algo inseguro de que fuera el momento adecuado.

—No— respondió Marinette con calma —que yo haya quedado al descubierto no es el incentivo para que tú te arriesgues así— concluyo dando por terminada la plática.

Chat bajo sus orejas y continúo con su tarea; al terminarla recordó que alguien merecía un castigo por no haber descansado adecuadamente, así que se quedó pensativo mirándola para escoger alguno. Marinette se sentía mal al no poder corresponder al deseo de Chat para revelar su identidad, es solo que ella no se sentía lista para ello, ¿cómo se suponía que protegería a ambos, si ellos conocían la identidad de otro?; se arriesgarían mucho, Hawk Moth podría amenazarlos con el otro si conocía sus debilidades.

—Marinette ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Tikki al notar muy roja su amiga.

Adrien al percatarse del comentario de Tikki, que se había perdido pensando en el castigo, se apresuró hacia ella tocando su frente.

— ¿Tienes fiebre otra vez? — Adrien después de unos segundos, alzo el flequillo y acerco su frente con la de ella porque no sentía el calor por el traje.

—Estoy bien Kitty— menciono Marinette alejándose un poco —solo ha de ser el cansancio— tranquilamente guardo sus cosas de la escuela.

Al tomar sus cosas Marinette se alejó de Chat para subir a su recamara. Chat la alcanzo y la cargo.

—Si es por el cansancio no me arriesgare a que te desmayes o algo así— Chat la llevo a su cama —tendremos que ver la película en otra ocasión— le quito sus cosas para bajar a ponerlas en el escritorio.

—Hey no— menciono Marinette sorprendida —Chat no lo dije enserio— dijo bajando de la cama.

Chat la miró molesto.

—No me voy a arriesgar que te pongas mal de nuevo Marinette, además debo arreglar el...— trato de no sonar tan molesto y mira a otro lado — malentendido y no quiero dejarte sola si aún estas mal— menciono con preocupación.

Marinette tomo de uno de sus cajones las cosas necesarias para tomar un baño; ella entendía a lo que se refería Chat así que no lo molestaría mucho por esa noche.

—Vale, vale— dijo Marinette caminando al baño —entonces solo tomare un baño y luego subiré a dormir ¿está bien? — pregunto desde la puerta del baño.

—De acuerdo My lady— dijo con una sonrisa, pero aun con las orejas abajo.

Marinette al notarlo dejo sus cosas en el baño y regreso con él para darle un gran abrazo.

—Te quiero— dijo Marinette al abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza —gracias por cuidar de mi— comento separándose un poco de él.

Chat se sorprendió tanto que sin querer ronroneo.

—Emm yo ...dejé mis cosas abajo— Chat fue corriendo a la sala *¿por qué hice eso? * pensó moviendo el cascabel de su cuello con cierto nerviosismo.

Marinette se sorprendió ante la acción de Chat, ya lo había oído ronronear antes y eso de cierta forma le confería un encanto al gatito, pero parecía que a él no le agradaba hacerlo. Marinette se metió a bañar pensando en que manera podría agradecerle por todo lo que hacía por ella.

-Miraculous-

Tikki vio a Chat bajar corriendo a la sala y se acercó a él al notarlo extraño.

— ¿Paso algo malo? — pregunto Tikki llena de curiosidad.

—No, nada— le dijo desviando la mirada y empezando a arreglar sus cosas para guardarlas.

—Vale haremos como que te creo ¿olvidaste algo aquí que te ayudará a despejarte, cierto? — menciono Tikki con un poco de picardía.

Adrien la miro confundido.

—Solo subiré mis cosas— cuando Adrien se dirigía a las escaleras le ataco una duda —Tikki crees que Plagg se esté agotando de más porque la transformación está durando mucho ¿no le hará daño? — le pregunto un poco preocupado por su compañero.

—Los kwami podemos mantener por mucho tiempo la transformación siempre y cuando no utilicen sus poderes especiales— menciono Tikki —pero si aún te preocupa podemos arreglar eso— le dijo subiendo por las escaleras —ven Chat— animo la kwami.

Tikki se acercó al lugar donde Marinette guardaba telas y cosas que ya no ocupaba y empezó a sacarlas buscando algo que le ayudara. Chat le siguió y en lo que Tikki buscaba el guardo las cosas en su mochila.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas Tikki? — dijo Adrien acercándose de nuevo.

—Un antifaz— respondió Tikki con simpleza.

— ¿Crees que sea suficiente? — Adrien se aproximó algo dudoso para ayudarla.

—Si, así Plagg podrá descansar un rato y tú no te sentirás tan preocupado— señalo Tikki mientras sacaba lo que estaba buscando —solo le modificaremos un poco y estará listo para ti— dijo tomando un gis.

Tikki coloco el antifaz sobre el rostro de Chat y con cuidado marco el orificio para sus ojos. Chat se mantuvo quieto hasta que Tikki terminara.

— ¿Marinette tardara mucho? — pregunto Adrien en lo que la Kwami trabajaba.

—Algunas veces se toma su tiempo— dijo Tikki mientras recortaba el antifaz —a Plagg ¿aún le gusta el queso? — pregunto mientras arreglaba los toques finales del antifaz.

—Sí, entre más apestoso mejor para él— bromeo Adrien.

—Creo recordar que en la cocina hay un paquete de queso, iré a preguntar a Marinette si podemos tomarlo en lo que hablan— menciono Tikki entregándole el antifaz.

—Gracias Tikki, Plagg des transfórmame— dijo y de inmediato desapareció el traje y Plagg cayó dramáticamente en las manos de Adrien.

—Oh muero, no podré seguir, mi fuerza esta drenada yo necesito... necesito camembert— dijo Plagg teatralmente.

-Miraculous-

Tikki entro al baño para poder hablar con Marinette acerca de lo que se le había ocurrido para Chat.

—Marinette, le hice una máscara falsa a Chat para que Plagg descansara un poco— menciono la pequeña kwami sentándose sobre el borde de la bañera.

— ¿¡Chat esta sin máscara!? — menciono nerviosa Marinette —bueno la salud de su kwami también es muy importante— tartamudeo un poco al saber que estarían los dos en "igualdad" de condición.

— ¿Te molesta si tomo queso para darle de comer a Plagg? — pregunto Tikki con calma.

—No hay problema que tome lo que necesite— indicó Marinette mientras salía de la tina.

-Miraculous-

Adrien se había puesto el antifaz y estaba dándole a Plagg la última ración de emergencia que traía en su mochila.

—Oh amor mío, nuestra relación es tan corta...— Plagg lo trago de un bocado —...que no es suficiente— volteo a ver a Adrien con cierta molestia.

—Ya te dije que era lo último, Tikki me dijo que tal vez tendrían...— menciono Adrien siendo cortado por Plagg

—No deberías ponerla en medio cuando eres tú el que gasta mi energía— reprocho el felino.

—Creo que eso ha sido culpa mía ¿puedo ofrecerte algo a modo de disculpa? — pregunto tímida Marinette.

Marinette había escuchado la queja del pequeño felino al salir del baño así que se acercó donde ambos felinos se encontraban mientras ella terminaba de secar su pelo. Marinette esperaba que Chat no le dijera nada acerca de su vestimenta actual porque seguro la enviaba derechito a cambiarse su lindo short y playera de tirantes por algo más abrigador.

—Mientras sea algo de Camembert aceptare tus disculpas— dijo el kwami receloso acercándose a Marinette.

—Marinette no es algo ... fresco para como estas— dijo Adrien algo avergonzado ya que no traía el traje de Chat si no un pijama sencillo para un modelo, que constaba de un pantalón cómodo color azul rey y una playera negra con un diseño único del diseñador Agreste.

—Bueno gatito, si me sigues podre darte el queso que quieras comer— dijo Marinette al lindo gatito negro que revoloteaba cerca de ella.

No quiso responder a Chat por miedo a decir algo tonto y podría quedar mal con él, cosa que no quería hacer en ese momento. Adrien se acercó a Marinette tomándola del hombro, su piel era bastante suave.

—My lady...— dijo con una mirada de reproche.

Marinette se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

—Acaso ¿te desagrada? — pregunto Marinette.

—No es que me desagrade, pero deberías tener en cuenta tu salud— dijo Adrien acercándose más a ella.

—Vamos es solo por hoy— le dijo Marinette tratando de convencerlo.

Tikki se burló un poco de Marinette, ya que estaba a muy poco de empezar a tartamudear cosas sin sentido por el acercamiento de Chat y se preguntó si Plagg también se burlaría de su portador. Plagg se puso justo en medio de sus miradas.

—Luego pueden coquetear, yo quiero mi queso— dijo Plagg molesto.

—¡PLAGG! — Adrien se hizo para atrás molesto con su kwami.

—Claro pequeño, perdona— menciono Marinette con una pequeña risa.

—Siempre tan inoportuno ¿no Plagg? — dijo Tikki siguiéndolo a la cocina.

Marinette comenzó a sacar unos platitos para colocar el queso para Plagg y unas cuantas galletas para Tikki.

—Chat ¿entraras a la ducha? — pregunto Marinette desde la cocina.

—¿No es molestia? — dijo recordando que no se había podido duchar.

—No, usa lo que necesites— menciono Marinette subiendo con los platitos en compañía de ambos kwami.

—Gracias Marinette, entonces con permiso— dijo Adrien entrando al baño.

—No vayas a tardar tanto como en la casa— dijo burlón Plagg.

—¡Cállate Plagg!— grito Adrien.

Mientras esperaba a que su compañero terminara con su baño, Marinette bajo nuevamente para preparar unos bocadillos para ellos y ver una película los cuatro juntos. Subió a su cama la laptop, los bocadillos y un par de almohadas para estar muy cómodos. Adrien se apresuró a bañarse, además de que no contaba con todos los productos a los que estaba acostumbrado lo cual había facilitado la tarea, se vistió nuevamente sin olvidar ponerse el antifaz y salió tranquilamente.

—Gracias My princess— comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

—Aquí arriba Chat— menciono Marinette desde el borde de su cama.

—Qué bueno que vayas a descansar, My lady ¿necesitas que te arrope? — menciono mientras subía a donde ella se encontraba.

—Mm tal vez después— dijo Marinette en tono bajo algo sonrojada —creo que te ves más adorable sin tus orejas, ¿qué película te gustaría ver? — pregunto recostándose boca abajo.

Adrien se sorprendió ante el comentario, pero no pudo evitar molestarse porque aún no iba a dormir.

—Creo que olvide mencionar que alguien merecía un castigo—la miro pícaro al no tener que pensar en un castigo.

— ¿Un castigo? me pregunto quién sería merecedor de tal cosa—dijo con fingida inocencia— ¿ustedes saben a quién le toca un castigo? — pregunto Marinette a los kwami.

Plagg fingió no escuchar mientras devoraba el queso, sabiendo que Adrien seguro haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría porque era fácil provocarlo. Tikki observo el escenario desarrollándose frente a ellos sin responder a Marinette.

Adrien molesto por la acción de Marinette subió a la cama y volteo a su princess para que quedara acostada boca arriba, colocándose sobre ella tomándola de la barbilla

—¿Segura que no sabes quién merece un castigo?— Chat la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—No me queda muy claro del todo—respondió Marinette con mal disimulada calma.

Marinette fingió no prestar atención a como estaban acomodados sino terminaría desmayándose y la verdad de cierta forma sentía curiosidad en cuán lejos podrían llegar antes de que alguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer.

—¿Estas segura Marinette? — dijo Chat acercándose más.

—Chat— susurro Marinette, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat.

 **¿FIN?**

¿Es esta una historia de terror? nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a tod s por seguirnos leyendo, ya casi nos acercamos al final.


	13. Castigo divino

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14 JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **CASTIGO DIVINO**

Se escuchó un tono de teléfono abajo, Adrien trato de ignorarlo ya que sabía bien que era su teléfono. Estaba a punto de besar a Marinette, su corazón brincaba por la emoción. Marinette se preguntó si estaba soñando, si era correcto, si debía detenerlo para que contestara y por sobre todo si estaba mal disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento. Tomó la cabeza de Marinette y la beso suavemente, el teléfono se había callado dejándolo disfrutar el momento.

Plagg iba a hacer un comentario, pero de inmediato fue interceptado por un trozo de queso colocado por Tikki que le negó enérgica con la cabeza para después señalarle que sería buena idea pasar a su propia cama, Plagg le hizo caso.

—Chat— murmuro Marinette alejando un poco a Chat —creo que deberías ver quien llamaba— comento ladeando sonrojada el rostro.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez ya no podía dejarlo además que ella lo había pedido.

—Sí, iré a ver quién es— Chat miro arrepentido el tener que alejarse, se levantó de la cama —pero esto no quita que debes ser castigada My lady— le guiño el ojo antes de apresurarse en bajar y tomar el teléfono.

Quien llamaba era su padre desde su número personal. Sin decirle nada a Marinette bajo hasta la sala para contestar.

—Sí que esto se pone mejor que una telenovela— comentó Plagg a Tikki sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Marinette se quedó recostada un momento antes de levantarse rápidamente para cubrir su rostro sonrojado.

—Por dios lo hice— menciono Marinette con los nervios a flor de piel.

Se giro hacia la cama notando que debido al arrebato de Chat parte de los bocadillos que había llevado se esparcieron en la cama; suspiro para tranquilizarse y alzar el pequeño desastre que habían ocasionado, llevo los platos y la laptop a su escritorio acomodándolo para que no le estorbara a nadie.

—Tu rostro luce muy rojo Marinette—comento Tikki.

—Lo...lo sé, pero no preguntes porque solo podre decirte que diría una gran mentira acerca de que no quisiera seguir porque quiero y.… estoy perdida Tikki— menciono Marinette con una pequeña risilla histérica.

—Se puede caer en el amor más de una vez—murmuro Tikki ante lo dicho por su portadora.

-Miraculous-

—Bueno, padre— dijo Adrien preparado para la furia de Gabriel Agreste.

—¡Por fin contestas el teléfono! — replicó Gabriel Agreste, Adrien no dijo nada, esta vez escucharía primero antes de replicar o decir nada —¿en dónde te encuentras? — menciono muy molesto.

—En la casa de mi amiga— expresó Adrien en un tono neutro.

—¿Estás en su habitación? — pregunto Gabriel de inmediato en un tono furioso.

—En la sala— Adrien suspiró —padre, ¿que realmente te preocupa? ella es una gran amiga y aún si fuera mi novia no haría nada como para que te alteres tanto— menciono lo mas calmado que pudo.

—La forma en la que reaccionaste esa vez me dio a entender otra cosa— dijo aun molesto Gabriel.

—Si, lo sé, sobre reaccione es solo que... como sueles ser conmigo...— Adrien no pudo ponerlo en palabras, esta vez el suspiro vino del otro lado de la línea.

—Por esta vez olvidemos lo que pasó, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo de ese tipo, si vuelve a pasar manda a nuestro médico, llama a sus demás amigos o lo que quieras pero que no te monopolice— respondió Gabriel

Adrien entendió que era una forma de disculparse y decirle lo preocupado que estaba su padre

—Sí, lo prometo; Y no te preocupes mañana ya iré a casa después de la sesión. Ella ya está en condiciones de estar sola— agregó Adrien.

—De acuerdo, esperare el aviso de tu llegada. Hasta mañana— dijo Gabriel en su tono normal.

—Hasta mañana— se despidió Adrien tranquilo.

Una vez que colgó se quedó un rato abajo agradecido que se hubiese podido resolver "fácilmente" el malentendido, pero aún no estaba seguro si por esto su padre lo limitaría más por su forma de ser que por que desconfiara de él. Comenzó a subir las escaleras para volver con su lady, revisando que no se había desacomodado el antifaz.

-Miraculous-

— ¿Estas bien Kitty? — pregunto Marinette al verlo subir.

—Emm, si— dijo Adrien recordando el beso y sonrojándose — ¿y tú? — menciono nervioso.

—Todo bien— dijo Marinette apenada.

—Bueno, es hora de que tomes tus medicinas ¿verdad? — dijo Adrien sin saber qué decir de forma natural.

—Me parece que si— respondió Marinette viendo su reloj —iré a tomarla—le dijo aun nerviosa.

—Sí, aquí te espero— Adrien se sentó en el diván.

—Vale, entonces regreso en un momento— menciono Marinette antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—Primero muy atrevidos y ahora están como piedras, nunca entenderé a los humanos— se burló Plagg de Adrien mientras se acomodaba en la camita.

—¡Plagg! no ves que apenas son unos niños, es obvio que no saben cómo continuar— le dijo Tikki golpeando la cabeza de su contra parte con una almohadita.

Adrien miro a Plagg molesto, pero no podía negar que el gatito tenía la razón, pero no entendía lo que Tikki quería decir.

—Oh vamos no debe ser tan difícil— le comento Plagg a Tikki.

—Venga ya Plagg sus rituales de conquista son diferentes a los nuestros— menciono Tikki —además como continuarían si ya perdió su excusa de la medicina, él podría haberle dado la medicina y continuar con el juego— dijo ignorando por completo a Adrien.

—Es suficiente— Adrien estaba completamente avergonzado —no los entiendo del todo, pero no le haría nada a Marinette si no se siente a gusto—

—No parecía querer salir huyendo, creo te dejaron pistas que gritaban solas— menciono burlón Plagg —hasta ha confesado a Tikki que seguiría— añadió de su cosecha a sabiendas que Tikki no refutaría nada.

Adrien dejo solos a los kwami y bajo a ver a Marinette.

—Este... My lady...— dijo Chat ya estando cerca de ella.

Marinette se giró al escuchar a Chat hablándole, sabía que se había tardado un poco en subir, pero la verdad es que estaba tratando de calmarse para poder subir y seguir una conversación normal y sin tontos balbuceos.

—¿Si, Chat? — respondió Marinette tranquila — ¿necesitas algo? —pregunto.

—Mmm Marinette nosotros emm...bueno yo te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero sabes que me gustas My lady sin importar lo que pase, pero...quiero saber si...— dijo nervioso sin saber exactamente ni que quería decir.

Marinette se quedó estática en su sitio, ella sabía lo que sentía, pero sabía que al darle nombre a su sentimiento las cosas tomarían otro curso y lo que sentía por Adrien empezaba a perder fuerza cuando ella se perdía en los hermosos ojos coquetos de ese gato.

—Sabes a mí me gustaba un chico...— comenzó a decir Marinette —pero este no me notaba y aun no lo hace, sé que no estoy a la altura de Adrien Agreste, pero...— ella no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas —pero un adorable gatito se esforzó por hacerse un hueco en mi corazón y aunque aún tengo mis dudas sé que...— ella se abrazó a su gatito—que estarás aquí para despejarlas todas— concluyo sonriéndole.

 **¿FIN?**

Muchísimas gracias: **Aidee Blackburn, AsRiver, BlackNimue, CCGK, Danlamb, Junengrey, Kurousagi1601, LaReinedesNieges, Litmus-girl, MajoPatashify, Majoo1Abraham, Sarytma, Serena Saori, SondoryStark, LucyNamiKagome, SuperABD, Toy Princes, Vyntov, angel-demoniaca, 17041, jocelingr, marianna jackson, -chan, nahisasuhias, , princesssakura13, reika kagene, sofihikarichan, .1, uminekofuuhikaru** , **yacc32, Moon-9215, Princess Aidil, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Yukiko17, lucyheartfilia22, lucyheartfilia22, Nashi-san, Wowdeshal, sonrais777, lesaut, AUZA 02, Regis Draco, Mavis Dragneel Vermilion, Hanami Nikkiro, Alter Night, Shiroo-Chan, Ticci Shadow y Guest** por seguirnos y estar al pendiente de cada uno de nuestros capítulos, esperamos que sea de su agrado y que estén tan emocionados como nosotros de saber como terminara este lindo fic.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¿acaso sera una historia de terror?.


	14. Sentimientos en flor

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Esta historia la he elaborado en conjunto con mi hermano Kain-Hizuri quien se ha encargado en su mayoría en los personajes de Adrien, Plagg, Nino, a veces Gabriel Agreste.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR CON EXCEPCIÓN DE HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14 JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS**

 **SENTIMIENTOS EN FLOR**

—No, no es que no te note...es que tal vez no te has dado cuenta de cómo te... mira— dijo Adrien pensando en que ella había dicho antes sobre revelarle quien era, la abrazo fuertemente —tal vez es algo pronto para que me correspondas— tomo su rostro sonriendo le dulcemente.

Ella de alguna forma se sintió herida con su comentario, pero le correspondió la sonrisa. Puso sus manos sobre las de él y las aparto de su rostro para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

—Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir— menciono Marinette con sus ojos fijos en los de él esperando que supiera que lo entendía.

—Si My princess— le beso las manos —iré detrás suyo, a menos que quiera que la cargue—le guiño el ojo actuando pícaramente como siempre lo haría.

—Sígueme silly cat— mencionó Marinette subiendo las escaleras.

Adrien la siguió pensando en que él realmente admiraba a Marinette desde siempre y la apreciaba bastante, ¿porque ella decía que no la notaba? Cuando ya estaban en el cuarto Adrien se detuvo.

—Bueno My lady yo me quedare aquí a dormir— Chat se acercó al diván.

Marinette hizo un puchero negando con la cabeza antes de tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a portarse un poco caprichosa, se lo debía.

—No— dijo Marinette algo infantil.

—My lady te estoy consintiendo cuando no lo mereces, así que no ver la película y no dormir conmigo será tu castigo— se cruzó de brazos sin quitar la mano de Marinette y cerró los ojos fingiendo estar enojado.

Entonces Marinette en un pequeño arranque se sentó en el diván mostrando su punto. Los kwami se despertaron algo curiosos con el pequeño berrinche que estaba teniendo Marinette en ese instante y que seguramente ponía en un aprieto a su "enfermero".

—Es eso o me iré a dormir a la terraza— dijo Chat retándola.

—Entonces subiré también— dijo Marinette yendo a la ventana para que viera que hablaba enserio.

—Ah Marinette— Chat la cargo para alejarla de la ventana y cerrándola bastante bien la miro ahora él haciendo puchero.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse mal así que simplemente subió corriendo a su cama cubriéndose completamente, no quería dormir sola, no quería que la viera llorar, él se marcharía al día siguiente y cada uno volvería a su aburrida rutina hasta que a un dichoso akuma se le ocurriera aparecer. Se odio a si misma por sentirse así, para evitar que sus sollozos se oyeran coloco su almohada sobre la cabeza. Adrien suspiro no podía negarse del todo a Marinette, sabía que la había hecho sentir mal, subió donde ella estaba y se sentó.

—Está bien no te castigare todavía, dormiré contigo— dijo tratando de que no se enojara con él —pero dime si está bien porque sin el traje mi oído no es tan sensible— le dijo tocando suavemente donde supuso estaría su cabeza.

Ella se hizo a un lado rehuyendo de su tacto, poniendo una distancia entre ella y Chat.

—Estoy bien— menciono Marinette conteniendo sus sollozos —si no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo— le dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

—No es que no quiera estar contigo— dijo Chat persiguiéndola —me encanta estar contigo—

Marinette se cubrió completamente con su edredón y se levantó para prender la lamparita sobre la cama para después volverse a sentar en una esquina de la cama.

—Pero no quisiste que me quedara contigo y me dijiste que te irías a la terraza sin tu traje consiguiendo que también te enfermaras por el frio que hace afuera— comento Marinette entre sollozos.

—No era mi intención, solo creí que te convencería más rápido así, lo siento— Chat la abrazo —vamos dormiré contigo, ya no llores— dijo poniéndose de frente y limpiándole las lágrimas con una mirada tierna.

—¿De verdad? — pregunto Marinette con un lindo puchero.

—Si My lady— la volvió abrazar.

Marinette se acurruco entre sus brazos para después empujarle un poco para quedar recostados en la cama.

—Te quiero— murmuro Marinette acomodándose con cuidado sobre su pecho tapando a ambos con su edredón.

—Descansa mi querida lady— Adrien abrazo más fuerte a Marinette.

Ambos quedaron completamente dormidos.

-Miraculous-

Marinette se despertó por culpa de un travieso rayo de sol que le dio directo en el rostro, despertándola de su maravilloso sueño. Se dio cuenta de que Chat aún se encontraba dormido y que por primera vez en muchos días estaba despierta antes de que sonara el despertador. Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su compañero se deshizo de su abrazo y se deslizo por un lado de la cama para quedar sentada a un lado de él.

—Gracias sweet Kitty— susurro Marinette acariciando delicadamente el rostro de Chat.

Al estar ya bien despierta decidió bajar a la cocina para hacer un delicioso desayuno para los cuatro, también haría un almuerzo para sus gatitos y después de todo eso se daría un buen baño.

-Miraculous-

Adrien escucho la alarma, pero no quería levantarse, deseaba quedarse más tiempo con su lady, trato de abrazarla, pero solo sintió las cobijas.

— ¿My lady? — dijo levantándose de golpe buscándola removiendo toda la cama.

-Miraculous-

Marinette comenzó a servir los desayunos, coloco en la mesa dos platos con tartines de mermelada de fresa, croissant de mantequilla, dos ricos zumos de naranja y dos ricas tazas de chocolate para ellos y para sus queridos kwami un plato de ricas galletas con chispas de chocolate para Tikki y para Plagg un plato de queso camembert. una vez que todo estuvo listo en la mesa subió para arreglarse.

-Miraculous-

Adrien ya había hecho un desastre en la cama de Marinette, y había revisado todo el cuarto y baño buscándola. Así que se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Vaya, que poca clase— dijo Plagg comenzando a volar cerca de Adrien —te despiertas y haces un desastre— Adrien solo lo miro molesto.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto Marinette al subir y encontrar su recamara hecha un caos.

—Parece que Chat perdió algo ¿verdad Plagg? — menciono Tikki viendo con complicidad a Plagg.

—Si algo demasiado grande como para encontrarlo— dijo el gato que se distrajo demasiado pronto por el aroma que llegaba —oh tu sí que sabes tratarnos— dijo acercándose a Marinette —ese exquisito aroma solo puede ser de mi amado queso— dijo Plagg restregando su cabeza contra el rostro de Marinette.

Adrien solo lo miraba molesto

—Arreglare la habitación, lo siento My princess— agregó Chat ignorando al kwami.

Marinette tomo al gatito entre sus manos al tiempo que Tikki se acomodaba junto a él para también recibir mimos por parte de la chica.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte— dijo Marinette a modo de disculpa — ¿qué tal si arreglamos el cuarto después de desayunar? — pregunto a Chat sonriéndole.

—De acuerdo, pero antes deberíamos revisar tu temperatura— dijo apresurándose a tomar el termómetro y dárselo.

—Aguafiestas— dijo Plagg retirándose de las manos de Marinette tomando a Tikki de su manita.

Marinette observo a los kwami bajar a la cocina, después regreso su mirada a Chat y tomo el termómetro para colocárselo yendo a sentarse al diván.

— ¿Descansaste bien? ¿no te moleste mucho por la noche? — pregunto tímida Marinette.

—Duermo a veces como una roca, principalmente por mi ritmo de vida— dijo sincero Adrien sentándose a su lado — ¿yo no te incomode? —

Marinette rio por el comentario de Chat, se acomodó entonces sobre su pecho abrazándolo.

—Yo dormí muy cómoda— dijo Marinette soltando un suave suspiro.

—Me alegro de que no hay perturbado tu descanso— Adrien se sonrojo por la acción de Marinette.

Marinette se alejó de él para quitarse termómetro y revisar su temperatura. Adrien espero a que le dijera como estaba mientras repasaba lo que debía hacer para apresurarse.

—Todo bien minino, te dejaré apúrate para que puedas bajar a desayunar con nosotros— dijo Marinette con dulzura.

—Gracias My lady, bajare pronto—se apresuró al baño para arreglarse y cambiarse la ropa, que se aseguró de que fuera diferente al usual.

-Miraculous-

Marinette bajo para platicar un poco con los kwami en lo que Chat bajaba a comer.

—Tikki ¿quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? — Marinette se dirigió a Tikki primero.

— ¡Por supuesto! — menciono Tikki con emoción.

—Plagg ¿quieres un poco de chocolate? ¿o tal vez un poco de leche? — le pregunto Marinette.

—Tal vez leche, muchas gracias— dijo Plagg mientras disfrutaba su queso.

Adrien se apresuró a guardar las cosas en su mochila y bajar con ella dejándola en el sillón.

—Perdón por tardar— Chat se acercó al desayunador.

—No hay problema Chat, si quieres algo más para el desayuno por favor no dudes en pedírmelo— dijo Marinette acercándole a Plagg su leche para después tomar asiento al lado de Chat.

—Gracias, está bien así— dijo Adrien comenzando a desayunar elegantemente.

Marinette comenzó a desayunar con tranquilidad esperando que al menos gracias a que ella estaba despierta a tiempo tuviera unos minutos más para disfrutar la compañía de Chat.

—Marinette, no vayas a olvidar darme tu tarea— dijo Adrien terminando de desayunar —que debo salir un poco antes para dejarla— le sonrió.

—Claro Chat, subiré por ella— dijo Marinette levantándose de la mesa —deja las cosas en la mesa, en un rato alzare yo— señalo mientras subía las escaleras.

—Espera, mejor te acompaño para empezar a alzar el desastre que hice— dijo siguiéndola.

—Perdona por hacerte desviar tanto— indico Marinette rascando con nerviosismo su nuca.

—No hay problema, todo lo que sea por ti— Chat le tomo la mano y la beso —dejare esto en mi mochila y regresare para arreglar las cosas— se apresuró a ir a la sala.

Marinette acerco su mano al pecho para después soltar un largo suspiro. Se giro para alzar aquel desastre en su habitación y de paso buscar su ropa para tomar su baño.

-Miraculous-

Adrien regreso apresuradamente con Marinette no sin antes recibir un comentario de Plagg.

—Esta vez sí le seguirás el juego o te harás el tonto— dijo mirándolo burlonamente.

Llegó arriba acercándose a Marinette para ayudar en lo que estaba.

— ¿En qué ayudo? — dijo Adrien avergonzado.

—Podrías subir de nuevo las cobijas, yo terminare de acomodar mi ropa en su lugar— le dijo Marinette.

—Si My lady— tomo las cobijas y las subió, después tendió y acomodo la cama a su parecer, observando de reojo a Marinette.

—Marinette ¿podría adelantarme en el baño? — pregunto Tikki a su amiga.

—Claro Tikki, recuerda que los baños de burbujas solo son para antes de dormir ¿vale? — señalo Marinette con cariño.

Marinette acomodo la ropa en su lugar y selecciono algunas para ese día, después empujo el diván hacia su sitio en el que coloco la ropa que usaría. Al terminar bajo con Marinette.

—Espero que te guste como acomode la cama— dijo algo apenado Adrien —aunque no creo poder dar ese toque que tienes— continuo.

—No te preocupes— menciono Marinette viendo hacia su cama.

La cama estaba tendida a la perfección y el cojín estaba en su lugar, pero el gatito estaba enroscado en la esquina del lado de los pies, como si durmiera esperando a alguien.

—Es hermoso Chat— dijo Marinette después de verlo de cerca —muchas gracias— abrazo a Chat agradecida por el detalle.

—Bueno My lady ¿en qué más ayudo? — le regreso el abrazo feliz de que le gustara como lo había acomodado.

—Creo que con eso es suficiente— le dijo Marinette separándose del abrazo —yo iré a bañarme, no tardo— señalo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Chat la tomo de la mano deteniendola.

—Ya voy a irme muy pronto— Adrien sabía que Nathalie no tardaría en llegar.

—Entonces...— Marinette tímida regreso para darle un beso fugaz en los labios —nos vemos en otra ocasión, de nuevo muchas gracias—le dijo antes de correr a encerrarse en el baño.

Adrien se quedó petrificado por el gesto de su amada, toco sus labios sonrojado pero feliz.

—Oye niño bonito lo siento por interrumpir tu sueño, pero están llamándote—apareció Plagg con el teléfono sonando.

Rápidamente contesto Adrien, confirmando que era Nathalie esperando por el abajo.

—Nos vamos, My princess, cuídate, tal vez venga a darte una vuelta en la noche— le dijo cerca de la puerta del baño.

Marinette se encontraba pegada contra la puerta exageradamente roja y super nerviosa.

—Claro, tú también cuídate mucho— respondió Marinette —deje en la mesa un almuerzo para los dos— concluyo con más tranquilidad.

—Gracias mi querida lady, nos vemos— se recargo en la puerta deseando poder abrazarla y se alejó yendo a las escaleras

—Vamos Plagg— le dijo al kwami que flotaba por las escaleras.

— ¿Te iras así? — Plagg le señalo el antifaz.

—Vamos que debemos guardar nuestros almuerzos— Adrien se lo quito y lo puso en el diván.

— ¿Nuestros? — pregunto Plagg curioso.

—Sí, también hay uno para ti— respondió Adrien.

—Cásate con ella— grito el felino terminantemente.

—Plagg— Adrien le reprimió avergonzado.

-Miraculous-

Marinette se dejó caer por la puerta tratando de que sus emociones se asentaran para poder pensar con tranquilidad por qué demonios había entrado al baño.

—Nada de usar duchas frías Mari— menciono Tikki atrayendo la atención de su portadora.

—No lo haré Tikki— respondió Marinette a su kwami.

Tomo su baño y luego de tomar su medicina realizo todos sus deberes con calma y en completo silencio tratando de no imaginar cómo podría ser su noche en compañía del tierno gatito.

 **FIN**

Este es el fin de este fic PERO en dado caso que se realice una continuación esta sera publicada en la cuenta de mi hermano Kain-Hizuri.

Les agradecemos a: **Aidee Blackburn, AsRiver, BlackNimue, CCGK, Danlamb, Junengrey, Kurousagi1601, LaReinedesNieges, Litmus-girl, MajoPatashify, Majoo1Abraham, Sarytma, Serena Saori, SondoryStark, Sondory Stark, LucyNamiKagome, SuperABD, Toy Princes, Vyntov, angel-demoniaca, 17041, jocelingr, marianna jackson, -chan, nahisasuhias, , princesssakura13, reika kagene, sofihikarichan, .1, uminekofuuhikaru** , **yacc32, Moon-9215, Princess Aidil, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Yukiko17, lucyheartfilia22, , Nashi-san, Wowdeshal, sonrais777, lesaut, AUZA 02, Regis Draco, Mavis Dragneel Vermilion, Hanami Nikkiro, Alter Night, Shiroo-Chan, Ticci Shadow,** **darkdan-sama, DianaMs** **y Guest** **: Ritorudeito** **.**

que han estado con nosotros en cada uno de estos capítulos que mi hermano y yo hemos disfrutado haciendo esperemos que les haya encantado nos vemos en la próxima ocasión. Y si acaso me siguen en alguno de mis otros fics les suplico me tengan paciencia ya que he sufrido un pequeño bloqueo de escritor en heridas de la tentación y para los que me siguen en Resident Evil ya casi termino el capítulo por fis paciencia y para nuestros seguidores de miraculous tengo 2 proyectos en camino.

Kain: chicos en verdad si quieren la continuación muéstrenos su interés con sus comentarios y lo continuaremos lo mas pronto posible, espero en serio que les haya gustado lo que llevamos hasta ahora nos vemos ;3


End file.
